Run To You
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Liv and Fitz enter the next chapter of their lives together. With a baby on the way and hopefully a wedding to plan, Liv needs to get over her fears and fast. Can Fitz help her embrace the future that is in store for them? Sequel to I Have Nothing
1. Disappearing Acts

**Hey everyone I'm back! I couldn't wait until later in the week to get this story started. After the way I ended I have Nothing, I felt I owed it to you all to post at least this chapter as soon as possible. This is a sequel, so if you haven't read I Have Nothing, you may want to start there first, or else certain references in the future will not make sense. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

Lauren, I need you to get Tom in here now!"

"Tom sir?" Lauren asked, wanting to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Yes Lauren, Tom. I know he doesn't work for me anymore but I need his help. Liv is missing."

"Yes sir." Lauren said as she left the oval, closing the door behind her.

Fitz walked over to the window of the oval and sighed. Why didn't he put his foot down? Why didn't he force her to stay? What was he thinking believing that word of her pregnancy wouldn't get out?

**Flashback**

"Livvie, we need to talk." Fitz said nervously.

"Ok." Liv said, trying to maintain her cool. They did need to talk, but she decided to let Fitz go first. Fitz sat up facing Liv, as she turned to face him. Liv tried her best to pay attention to what Fitz had to say, but it was like she went deaf. She could see his lips moving, but she couldn't hear his words.

"Livvie, the past six months have been the best months of my life. I've grown so much just being in your presence. I've become a better man, you've made me want to be a better man. I love you, I'm in love with you, you are the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you, I can't sleep without you. I have learned this past month that I am nothing and you Livvie... you are everything. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up with you in my arms, and go to sleep the same way. I want to make love to you first thing in the morning, in the afternoon, and in the middle of the night. I want you by my side, in the White House. I want you to be my first lady."

Fitz lifted himself off of the sofa and got down on one knee, pulling a tiny black box out of his pocket. He opened the box revealing a two karat princess cut diamond engagement ring as he looked up, locking eyes with Liv.

"So Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me Livvie?"

Liv looked at Fitz and then at the ring and could only blurt out one thing.

"Fitz... I'm pregnant."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment as the other's words sank in.

"Wait.. What!?" They both shouted in unison.

Liv was so worried about how Fitz would take the news that she seemed to have blanked out during the entire proposal. Fitz was so hung up in whether or not Liv would say yes that he wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Livvie, a baby? We're going to have a baby?" Fitz asked, wearing the goofiest of grins on his face. Liv cupped Fitz's face in her hands and put on her best smile, although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes, Fitz. The hot flash, the mood swings, the newfound appetite. I'm pregnant."

Fitz was so caught up on the fact he was going to be a father he momentarily forgot about the proposal. He dropped the ring and pulled Liv into his arms, pressing his lips against hers. Liv fought the kiss at first, but quickly melted into Fitz. Their tongues began thrashing around, each of them savoring the taste of the other. Fitz ended the kiss as he came back to reality.

"Livvie, we've got to call and schedule you an appointment with the white house doctor."

"Why the White House doctor? Fitz... That would cause too many problems. We aren't married, I'm not your first lady. We can't just elope."

"You're right, we can't. But we do need to have your things brought over to the residence as soon-"

"Whoa Fitz, I'm not moving into the residence just yet. I just started the OPA, I can't just walk away from it now."

"Livvie, you are carrying my child. Once the nation finds out... This isn't up for discussion. This is happening, and that's final!"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, I said no. Look Fitz I would love nothing more than to marry you but we've talked about this. I'm not a bubble person. Besides, no one knows I'm pregnant other than you. I have time to get my affairs in order and for us to plan our wedding. But if you love me, I mean honestly love me, you'll let me do what I need to do before we wed."

"So you'll run the OPA from the white house. I can make that happen."

"Fitz..."

"Livvie, this is a bad idea. I don't like the thought of you out in the open carrying my child. My first born!"

"Our child Fitz... 50% yours, 50% mine equals 100% ours. Six weeks Fitz. That's all I'm asking. I'll be behind White House gates and in your arms every night after that. Just let me make sure my team will be ok."

"Ten agents, an assistant, plus four officers to escort you where you need to go."

"2 agents, an assistant and if the men you choose are good enough I won't need officers to escort me where I want to go."

"5 agents, an assistant, covered parking, and 2 officers in an unmarked cruiser to escort you where you need to go PLUS we add an ambulance on standby."

Liv sat silent for a moment weighing her options. She knew if Fitz really wanted to he'd find a way to keep her even against her will within the confines of the white house walls. This was really a compromise for him. Liv decided to count her blessings.

"Livvie, please? I'm willing to meet you half way on this but you are carrying our baby. Whether you are First Lady or not, you are carrying The First Baby. If people were to find out, I don't even want to think of what could happen, of what would happen" Fitz sighed laying his head on her stomach. Liv ran her fingers through Fitz's hair and closed her eyes.

"Fine... But Huck is part of my detail and also gets to help pick the men, and I don't even want to know officers are anywhere near me when I go out. Understood?"

"Understood. But Livvie, you never answered me." Fitz said picking up the ring as he reached for Liv's hand. "Will you marry me?"

"What do you think?" Liv said with a grin as she grabbed Fitz's ears and pulled him in for a kiss. "Yes. Yes Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III I will marry you."

* * *

That was six weeks ago to the day. Everything had been going smoothly up until this point. They had set a routine so that Fitz was sure Liv was ok throughout the day.

Their mornings would begin with a wake up call. Fitz would call Liv every morning at 6:45 to say hello to her and he'd force her to hold the phone to her stomach so he could speak to the baby too. Even though the baby didn't have ears early on, Fitz wanted the baby to know the vibrations of his voice. Liv thought it was the cutest thing ever.

Their day would continue with a call at 12:15. No matter what each of them were doing, they made it a point to excuse themselves and answer the phone. Fitz would mostly talk to the baby during this call while Liv ate her lunch. Fitz would call again at 6:30, normally to kick Liv out of the office, reminding her she needed her rest and dinner. She'd either make her way to the White House which is what happened most nights, or she'd head home and await Fitz's bedtime phone call at 9 pm where he'd read the baby a bedtime story.

For 41 days, this routine worked like a charm. So what happened differently today? Apparently today of all days, a reporter from the DC Sun received a tip from a member of the hotel cleaning staff when they were staying in Punta Cana. They made the mistake of leaving the test in the trash can.

To make matters worse, Fitz received a call early in the morning that the office of the OB/GYN Liv insisted on seeing until she moved in had been broken into. Fitz immediately suspected something could go wrong when he heard about the leak, but after hearing about the break in, he worries only grew.

Fitz immediately sent agents out as backup, and ordered Scott and Dominick to enter Liv's apartment. When they got inside, she was gone which was odd. They had just checked in on her an hour before and she was asleep in her bed. All of her windows were locked yet she was gone. The agents asked around, and no one had heard a sound. Liv simply vanished.

"Sir." Tom came running into the oval. He hadn't worked with Liv longer than her training period, but he knew she was something special. He was also the one who brought up the fact that Fitz and Liv would end up together.

In the short amount of time they interacted, Liv and Tom became very close, like brother and sister. When Liv was shot in Ocean City, Tom came and sat by her side while she was unconscious. He didn't want her to be alone when Fitz had to return to the White House. When they returned from Punta Cana, Tom was Liv's first call when they decided to break the news. So Fitz could imagine that Tom was probably just as distraught over Liv's disappearance as he was.

"Tom" Was all Fitz could get out before he fell to the floor and began sobbing. Fitz couldn't help but think the worst as time went on.

"Sir, I know this is hard, but I need to know. Did anyone check the keypad for her back door?"

Fitz stopped crying just long enough to look at Tom like he had spawned an extra head.

"Tom, she doesn't have a back door." Fitz said, feeling his anger rise within him. Tom of all people should know that.

"Yes sir she does. It's in her kitchen. In her pantry there is a keypad. The keypad opens up to the panic room where there is an emergency exit. Huck oversaw the instillation of the room when she first moved in. If she enters the code into the keypad, it is automatically logged and cannot be erased. It will at least tell us if she left on her own or not." Tom said as calmly as possible. But in reality he was now the one who felt his anger rising. Fitz of all people should have known that.

Fitz thought over Tom's words and realized that Huck hadn't been accounted for. He sent Tom out to locate the man named Huck, as he decided to call it a day in the oval. Fitz grabbed a few files he absolutely had to look over before the end of the day and made his way up to the residence.

Tom picked up his phone and dialed Huck's number. Huck surprisingly answered on the first ring.

"Where is she?" Tom screamed into the phone as Huck greeted him with silence.

"She's home." Huck responded just as calm as ever.

"You know that's a lie. We've torn ger house apart. She's nowhere inside."

"Then maybe your searching the wrong home." Huck said before hanging up.

Tom looked at his phone and for some reason a smile washed over him as reality set in. She. Is. The. Best.

* * *

Fitz entered the residence and headed straight for the bedroom, deciding to call Liv again, maybe this time she would answer. Fitz opened the door and dropped everything he was holding, sending papers everywhere.

"Took you long enough."

"What are you doing here? How did you get past security, past my men?" Fitz yelled as he stormed over to the bed.

"That honestly wasn't the reaction I was looking for Fitz. I mean after all, I am laying here, naked in your bed."

"Livvie, what you did was reckless. Why would you leave your apartment, today of all days without my men with you?"

"Fitz, I freaked. When I saw the news cycle and heard about the break in, I knew you'd have me whisked back here with out so much as a chance to say goodbye to my team."

"We checked your office. No one was there."

"Of course no one was there honey. We knew the media would be there eventually, so we met up at Abby's. Anyway, Huck and I were on our way back to the condo when we saw a slew of reporters outside, so he just brought me here. I took the tunnels up, and slipped in when no one was here. You keep forgetting honey- I. Am. The. Best. Better than your "boys" here in the White House. I have been trained to get around, completely undetected, and I am great at what I do...did. Just admit it and we can begin our little house warming party." Liv said seductively as she removed the thin sheet that was covering her body.

"It was still reckless Livvie. What if something happened to you or the baby, or to both of you."

"But nothing happened Fitz. You can't live life based on coulda, shoulda, wouldas. We are fine." Liv said offering a smile she knew would make Fitz buckle. She motioned for Fitz to come to her as she repositioned herself on her knees. She knew this move would drive him insane.

"Welcome home Livvie." Fitz smiled back as he closed the gap between them and allowed his hands to roam her body. As angry as he wanted to be with her, he just couldn't in this moment. She. Is. The. Best.

Fitz began placing kisses on her neck, making his way up to her mouth. The kiss was deep and full of passion. Fitz released all of his anger and frustrations out in this kiss, and Liv allowed it. She knew he held back a lot. Fitz's hand began working it's way down Liv's body when he heard his phone ringing with the "Bad Boys" tone.

"Let it ring." Liv growled as Fitz's hand began parting with her slick folds.

"I can't Livvie. It's Tom. I called Tom in for this." Fitz replied as he broke away and answered the phone.

"Sir..."

"I know Tom, I just found her."

"Tell her when I see her, I'm going to kick her ass!"

"Will do Tom. But right now, I'm going to punish her ass first." Fitz said and hung up. Fitz looked at Liv and flashed her the most sexy grin she had ever seen in her life. She almost came right then and there.

"Fitz..." Liv said cautiously as Fitz's grin took on a devilish tone.

"Oh I meant what I said Livvie. You. Will. Be. Punished. Now turn over." Fitz demanded as he began removing his clothes.

"Mmmmm Mr... President!"

Tonight Fitz was going to give Liv a lesson she would never forget.

* * *

**So there you have it, the first chapter of the sequel. Liv said yes, Fitz was elated, and they actually reached a compromise although Fitz could have kicked himself for it. How bad was Liv for slipping in and out COMPLETELY undetected? And Fitz punishing Liv! No worries, I will cover that in the beginning of the next chapter. Let me know what you think, and I'll hopefully have chapter 2 up for you soon.**


	2. A Lesson She'll Never Forget

**Hey loves I'm back. Can I just say WOW! I was so nervous about the first chapter I almost didn't post it. I can't believe you all loved it so much. I know my chapters have been short as of late, at least a lot shorter than what you all are used to me writing, but I'm working on it. Still recovering from surgery with a lack of pain medication doesn't make for the longest train of thought. Anyways enough about me. As promised, we have reached the punishment chapter. I hope you all enjoy and I will try to update soon. Thank you so much for reading and as always, Happy Olitzing. **

* * *

"Oh I meant what I said Livvie. You. Will. Be. Punished. Now turn over." Fitz demanded as he began removing his clothes.

"Mmmmm Mr... President!"

Tonight Fitz was going to give Liv a lesson she would never forget. Fitz was angrier than he had ever been, but there was no reason he couldn't have a little fun with this punishment as well. Fitz was going to bring Liv to the brink of death with sexual kindness.

Liv turned over and hungrily looked back in anticipation of what was to come. Her excitement grew when Fitz placed a pillow under her stomach, and Fitz watched as his next words hit Liv hard.

"Livvie, you've had such a long day, I think you need a massage."

"Fitz..." Liv groaned. Liv LOVED Fitz's massages as they tended to be extremely erotic, but all she wanted right now was to have him inside of her as quickly as possible. A hard smack on the ass caused Liv to flinch in pain, but served to turn her on that much more.

"Lay down Livvie. I don't think you're quite ready to take all of me in just yet. You're too tense." Fitz teased with a devilish laugh.

Liv laid down as she was told and waited. A few moments later, she felt Fitz's strong hands covered in massage oil caressing her shoulders. Fitz began working the muscles of her shoulders and arms and smiled as he watched Liv begin to relax.

Fitz worked his way down Liv's back, making sure to caress every spot along the way. He worked her sides, and grinned as a moan betrayed her lips when his hands reached the sides of her breasts. Fitz ignored the moans as this massage was more for him than her. Through the entire day, all he could think of was how he could have lost her. He wanted to take his time tonight, something he knew Liv wasn't really in the mood for, but he didn't care. She'd have to suffer until he was finished.

Fitz worked his way down to Liv's ass and took his time massaging her perfect globes. Liv began to squirm under him as he worked his way dangerously close to her core, but avoided the area completely. Fitz allowed his hands to linger just under her globes as he worked the muscles down her legs.

"Fitz... Please." Liv moaned even more worked up than she was earlier. Just one stroke between her overly slick folds and they both knew she'd be done for.

Fitz ignored Liv's plea and worked his way down to Liv's feet. During his time in the Navy, Fitz befriended an massage therapist during his tour in Indonesia. He hoped he still had it. Fitz's answer would come soon enough when he hit a certain pressure point on Liv's foot, causing Liv to scream out his name as her body to exploded into a million glorious pieces.

"Fitz... Please" Liv cried as she seriously needed nothing but him inside of her.

"Ask me again, and I'm stopping everything." Fitz said with finality in his voice. "Now turn over. I haven't spent time with my child today."

Liv turned over, and the lustful look in her eyes almost caused Fitz to cave right then and there... Almost. Fitz began massaging Liv's front, only this time he allowed his tongue to follow the path of his hands. Liv felt herself growing wetter and wetter as Fitz palmed her breasts before drawing each one into his mouth. Fitz bit down on one nipple gently, then blew on it to relieve the sting, before doing the same with the other. But what got her the most was when Fitz made his way to her stomach.

Fitz didn't use his hands, opting to leave a trail of kisses across her torso and abdomen. His tongue dipped into her navel, before reaching her womb, causing tears to form in both of their eyes.

"I love you" Fitz said so quietly Liv almost didn't hear him. Now wasn't the time for his emotions to betray him as he lingered over their child. Liv realized just how much she scared Fitz today as she heard the soft whimper escape his lips. Liv remained quiet as she didn't want to ruin the moment between father and child.

Fitz snapped out of his moment, getting back to the task at hand. He lifted Liv's leg and began trailing kisses down one before setting it down and trailing kisses up the other until he reached her core. He gently clenched down on the soft skin just inside of her thigh, and Liv's hips jerked off of the bed.

"Someone's almost ready for me." Fitz growled as he dove in and began feasting on Liv's nectar. It didn't take long before Liv began thrashing about on the bed, her hands tangled in his thick curls. She cried out his name again as his tongue darted inside of her sex.

"Ffffiiiitz... I'm gonna cu-ooooohmygod!" Liv screamed as she reached her second orgasm of the night, and Fitz remained firm, hungrily lapping up all her body was feeding him. Liv collapsed back onto the the bed, her body already spent, but she knew Fitz was nowhere near finished with her yet. Fitz kissed his way back up her body and had the most serious look on his face when their eyes met.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again Livvie." Fitz growled as he slid into her drenched heat.

"I'm sorry Fitz. Never again." Liv moaned as Fitz began slowly thrusting in and out of her. Fitz lifted Liv's legs over his shoulders, allowing him to go impossibly deep. His mouth came crashing down on Liv's, and she whimpered as she tasted herself on him. Their bodies met thrust for thrust, over and over until they were both thrown over a cliff, screaming the others name as their juices combined.

Fitz lowered Liv's legs, and rested his head against her neck, as her legs intertwined with his. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, but Fitz knew he couldn't place all of his weight on Liv. He rolled over onto his side and pulled Liv with him. She looked up at him and realized he was crying.

"Fitz...I"

"Never again Livvie."

"Never again." Liv whispered as she wiped his tears away.

They laid their content and wrapped in each others arms until they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Fitz awoke to an empty bed. He looked around the room and realized Liv's clothes that were placed on the chair the night before were missing. Fitz got up an threw on his shorts and a t shirt before setting out to find Liv.

Fitz walked through the residence and opened numerous doors until he finally found Liv sleeping peacefully in one of the guest rooms. Fitz looked at his watch, and realized he still had a few hours before he had to prepare for the day. He slid into bed next to Liv and held her sleeping frame in his arms.

"What are you doing in here?" Liv asked as she began to stir out of her sleep.

"Why'd you leave?" Fitz countered.

"I take it you haven't seen the news this morning. The conservatives want your job on a platter for impregnating a woman out of wedlock. Your entire party is questioning your judgment right now. You shouldn't be here."

"Livvie, you're already pregnant and we are getting married. I don't really think us sharing a bed will come as a shock to the nation seeing as how they know we already have."

Liv sat up and looked Fitz in the eyes. "Fitz it isn't the same anymore. Before the nation loved me. They thought I was a "respectable" woman. Now..."

"Don't worry Livvie, as sexy as you are, I'm sure they knew something was going on behind closed doors, on the sand, in the oval..."

"Fitz!"

"I'm kidding Livvie. But seriously. This will all die down."

"I wasn't ready Fitz." Liv said she turned from him.

"What?"

"I tried, as much as I wanted it, wanted you, I wasn't ready for all of this. The baby, the sudden life changes, the being catapulted into the spotlight. I wasn't ready."

Fitz stood up as reality sank in. Of course he was used to being in the public eye, but this was all new for Liv. But his stomach sank as he realized something.

"So, you don't want the baby?"

The look in Fitz's eyes broke Liv's heart. Granted she has... had... has reservations, but with time, she knew she'd get used to the idea. Besides, she couldn't imagine starting a life with anyone else.

"Fitz, look at me." Fitz refused to meet Liv's gaze. She stood up and walked over to him. "Look at me." Liv waited until Fitz looked at her to speak.

"Fitz yes I'm scared. Yes I am not used to being in the public eye and I'm definitely not used to being the scandal, but I. Want. This. Baby. I want have a family with you. Granted it's sooner rather than later, but I want this. I want you. There's NO turning back."

Fitz wrapped his arms around Liv's waist and pulled her in for a kiss so gentle, she had to open her eyes to be sure it was real.

"So we're in this together?"

"We're in this... Together."

The rest of the day went as smoothly as could be expected considering. Both the White House and the OPA worked together on a joint statement. They wanted to spin the narrative that this was a relationship that was entered into by two mature individuals, both of which knew what they were getting themselves into. Liv wanted to protect Fitz from being seen as the man who used his power to control her given her age, and Fitz wanted to protect Liv from being known as the woman who seduced the president. At lunchtime Liv and Fitz addressed the nation and confirmed that not only were the two of them engaged to be married, they were also expecting their first child along the way. The conservatives spoke out over the outrage of the presidents actions, calling for his impeachment but, Fitz knew he hadn't broken any laws as did the rest of congress, so they were for the most part dismissed.

After the press conference both of them went their separate ways. Fitz had the first ladies office set up with multiple television screens just like she had at the OPA so she could field for new clients. He also had a station set up so she could do live video conferences with her team and new clients. Abby had called Liv telling her she had to unplug the phones because there was surprisingly an overwhelming number of people who needed her services. It seemed people were now creating Scandals, just to seek help from the woman who managed to spin the biggest scandal of this administration.

Even though they were both in the White House all day, Liv and Fitz didn't see one another at all. Both were too busy working, but they managed to squeeze in their scheduled phone calls.

Fitz called Liv as it was nearing their lunchtime phone call and smiled when she answered the phone.

"Hi." Liv said breathlessly, and Fitz could tell by her tone she was tired.

"Do you remember the second night in Punta Cana?" Fitz asked with a smile.

"How could I forget?" Liv responded with an even bigger smile.

The two of them had been wandering the city for hours. They had done tons of shopping, and even visited some of the islands renowned restaurants. They climbed into the limo on the way back to the hotel and Liv laid against Fitz's chest. Liv made the comment that they should plan a family vacation there when they had children. Fitz smiled as it was the first time hr realized Liv wanted to have children with him.

"How many children are we talking?" Fitz asked as he rested his head on top of Liv's, their fingers intertwined.

"Ten." Liv said trying to keep a straight face.

"Livvie, your body can't handle ten children. You're too tiny!" Fitz remarked with a laugh.

"Then how many do you suggest Mr. President?"

Fitz sat quietly for a moment before responding with "Four. Three boys and a girl."

"Why not two and two?"

"Because if our daughter looks anything like you which I know she will, I'm going to need all the sons I can get to keep the boys away. She can't date until she's 30, and she HAS to have a ceremony like you did. The purity thing, matter of fact, we'll just send her to live in an convent when she's 15." Fitz said only slightly joking.

"Fitz, you can't force our daughter to become a nun just because. It has to be a spiritual calling."

"Liv, she's becoming a nun because the boys ain't getting none. The end!"

Liv laughed at Fitz's plans for the child they haven't even conceived yet, or at least that was what they thought.

Snapping out of their flashback Liv smiled. "Fitz, she is not joining a convent!"

"Livvie, just think about it! She'd never have sex and that's what I want for my girl."

"Yea, well I want her to grow up and change the world and get married to a guy name Michael. He'll be a lawyer and she'll be a teacher... or a doctor."

"No Livvie, no lawyers."

"Why?"

"Because lawyers tend to become politicians and no daughter of mine is marrying a politician."

"Yea, well her mother is marrying one."

"Yea and look where that got you."

"Oh I have such a terrible life. I live in the white house, and still run my own business. I have the ability to bring the most powerful man in the nation to his knees with a smile. My life is soooo terrible." Liv said with a laugh.

"Yea well you were lucky Livvie. Not all politicians can be as handsome, charming, respectful, AND as incredibly sexy as me." Fitz countered.

"Is that right? Mr. President..."

"Yes. That's right."

"Why don't you come show me just how incredibly sexy you can be."

"I'll be in your office in ten." Fitz responded, hanging up before he even got the last word out.

This man is going to be the death of me...


	3. Lunchtime Rendezvous

From the moment Liv and Fitz climbed out of bed they knew this day would be pure hell. Word of Liv's pregnancy had spread like wildfire, and everyone wanted a moment with the woman that captured the heart of America's most eligible bachelor.

Between fielding calls and choosing which interviews she would be willing to participate in, Liv had to oversee the consultation of a case. People demanding a moment of Liv's presence, even if it was thru video chat had become the norm when people sought out the OPA for their services. To top it off, an early morning lovemaking session was interrupted by Cyrus bursting into the room in a complete panic which left both Liv and Fitz in a terrible mood.

Lunchtime came around and Liv decided it was time to visit with the love of her life. They decided to take that time to start planning baby names and where they would hold their reception. Since Liv didn't have family outside of her gladiators, she didn't want anything huge. Fitz felt it was their duty to have a huge wedding since they would be joining forces and taking their rightful place as America's most powerful couple. After a brief argument which turned into three rounds of intense sex the night before, Liv finally gave in.

Liv called down to the kitchen and asked for a cherry popsicle to be brought up for her. She thought it would be interesting to watch Fitz squirm as her mouth assaulted the sweet treat. Liv was hot in more ways than one, and she wanted to make sure Fitz knew it. Once her popsicle was brought up, Liv knocked on the door to the oval and popped her head in. When Fitz waved for her to come in she smiled as she made her way over to one of the sofas. Liv could tell by the tone of Fitz's voice that he was still on his conference call.

Things just got more interesting. Let the games begin...

Liv sat down on the couch, placing one leg on the opposite cushion, and the other foot planted firmly on the floor. When she realized Fitz was watching her, Liv spread her legs open, causing the bottom of her dress to ride up.

Fitz watched as Liv ran her tongue up one side of the popsicle and down the other before swirling her tongue around the tip. He felt a twitch in his pants as Liv locked eyes with him as she took the entire popsicle in her mouth.

The coolness of the popsicle against Liv's hot mouth actually felt good and she wanted to make sure Fitz knew it. Liv moaned as she continued her slow assault on the pop, causing Fitz to grow harder by the second. Deciding to kick it up a notch, Liv walked over to Fitz's desk and sat directly in front of him, propping both legs on each side of the chair. Liv slid her dress up, exposing her naked core. Once Fitz realized Liv wasn't wearing anything under the already pants tightening dress, Fitz dropped the phone.

"Focus..." Liv whispered with a smile as Fitz scrambled to pick the phone up.

"Yes... I..I..I'm still here. My take on this is that there are se-" Fitz's words trailed off as Liv continued the assault on the tasty treat as Fitz looked on in amazement.

"veral issues that must be addressed before we can take a stand." Fitz managed to choke out as he nervously adjusted he collar.

Liv was thoroughly enjoying the reaction she was having on Fitz who was working his way closer to her center. Fitz noticed a trail of juice running down Liv's chin and couldn't help but lift up high enough to lick the trail from Liv's chin to her lips.

"Yum" Fitz groaned as he slowly glided his tongue across Liv's lips. The "Yum" was quickly followed with... "Uh no, that was um... I apologize as my assistant just dropped off a file."

Deciding two could play this game Fitz grabbed the cherry popsicle from Liv's hand and watched her squirm as he slowly rubbed the treat along her slick folds. Liv manically shook her head no, but her silent pleas were ignored as Fitz handed her the phone and licked the juice that was dripping along her sex.

Never to be outdone, Fitz bit a piece of the popsicle before lowering his head and gently sucking Liv's clit. What was meant to prove a point became a full on assault on Liv's core. Fitz grabbed the phone from Liv and hung it up causing Liv's mouth to fall open.

"Fitz..."

"hmmm?" Fitz hummed against her nub, sending volt of electricity surging through her body.

"Um, you just hung up on the prime minister." Liv moaned, trying to pretend she cared.

"He can call back." Fitz growled as he continued feasting on his afternoon snack. Fitz was relentless, lapping up all Liv's juices, leaving no spot untouched. He grinned as Liv screamed out his name as her orgasm washed over her.

"Do you think they heard?" Liv asked bashfully as her cheeks been to flush.

"Oh, they definitely heard you." Fitz responded as there was a knock on the door. "We're fine Tabatha." Fitz yelled before pulling Liv into his arms.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up."

"But what about you?" Liv asked as she admired the obvious bulge in Fitz's pants.

"Hmm, this was for you. You can take care of me later." Fitz said as he pulled Liv up and walked her into the bathroom.

After Fitz made sure Liv was cleaned up, he grabbed her hand and walked her over to the sofa. After Liv was settled, Fitz called down and ordered a shrimp salad for her, and eggplant parmesan for himself until Liv stopped him.

"No, no eggplant parmesan. The baby doesn't like the smell." Liv said scrunching up her nose.

"Grilled chicken?" Liv shook her head no.

"Salmon?" Liv nodded and Fitz ordered the grilled salmon with asparagus and mushroom risotto. Fitz joined Liv on the sofa and pulled her into his arms. They enjoyed a brief make out session which quickly ended when Lauren knocked, alerting them their lunch had arrived. Liv jumped causing Fitz to sit back and look at her strangely.

"Livvie what's wrong?"

"Whoa-"

"What? Is it the baby?" Fitz asked suddenly growing nervous.

"It's fine Fitz. The baby is just moving. That kick was much stronger than what I'm used to."

"Is that normal?" Fitz asked, unable to ease his worry.

"I'm 16 weeks so I assume it is." Liv said offering an uncomfortable smile.

"I wish I could feel our child moving. I feel like I'm not doing anything. I don't feel like a partner in this."

Liv took Fitz's face in her hands and kissed his lips softly. "Fitz, your job is to keep me happy, healthy, and safe. You are doing your job. You are there for me, that's all you need to do right now. Besides, I'd be more than happy to switch places with you. The baby can use your intestines as a bounce house for a while."

Fitz smiled as Liv placed her hand on her belly. He knew she wasn't particularly ready for things to happen so quickly but he was glad she was warming up to the idea of becoming a mother. His mind started to drift as he pictured Liv sitting in the nursery rocking their newborn child. He jumped when he saw that he was holding a second baby.

"Livvie, what time is our appointment today?" Fitz asked with the strangest look on his face.

"4:30"

"Will we see the babies?"

"Babies?" Liv asked sitting back from Fitz a bit.

"I just have this feeling there's more than one bun in the oven."

"Feel or hope Fitz?"

"I keep getting these visions of twins. A boy and a girl."

"Fitz don't get too excited. I don't want your hopes to be dashed later on. Now come on, we need to do this as quickly as possible. Like before Cyrus shows up having yet another meltdown." Fitz nodded in agreement as they both pulled out their lists.

The two of them sat and ate their lunch while going over the lists they had created. Liv thought she would be able to stomach the smell of the salmon but realized she was wrong.

"Fitz that fish smells rancid. Are you sure you should be eating that?" Liv asked as she covered her nose trying not to become ill. Her morning sickness seemed to have shifted as now smells were the only thing that sent her running to the bathroom.

"Livvie, the salmon smells fine. It's the pregnancy."

"Fitz..."

"Livvie it's fine. Look, I'll put it aside and I'll eat later ok? Come here."

"No, not until you grab a mint or brush your teeth."

"Yes dear." Fitz sighed as he took the plate into his private office and downed as much of it as possible. He ran into his private bathroom to brush his teeth three times and floss, which was now mandatory if he planned on kissing Liv anytime soon.

He returned to Liv and pulled her against him once again. Since they were running out of time, Fitz decided to go first.

"Ok, so I'm thinking The Grand Ball Room for the reception. Now what do you have for boy's names?" Fitz asked excitedly.

"Four." Liv said with a grin.

"Four?"

"Yes Four. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV. We can call him Four for short."

"Livvie, this is our child, not a character in Divergent."

"Yea but Fitz, you look like the dad from Divergent, only you're way hotter."

"I don't know Livvie."

"What about Four, or about you being hotter than the dad in Divergent?"

"Four... Well both but Four."

"Why don't you want our baby to have your name." Liv pulled back and Fitz could see the tears beginning to form.

FUCKING HORMONES...

"It's not that Livvie." Fitz sat quietly for a moment, trying to think of the best response that wouldn't land him on the couch that night. After a few beats he finally responded with "I'll take that suggestion."

"You'll take it? Fitz this is our child, not a press conference. Now about the reception. Are you sure you don't want it outdoors?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm thinking maybe in the Rose Garden."

"What if it rains Livvie? I don't want anything ruining our day."

"We can have tents..."

"My queen is not entering a tent for her wedding reception." Fitz stated firmly.

"Fine, you can have the Grand Ball Room if I get Four."

"Ms. Pope, you my dear drive a hard bargain."

"Yea but admit it, you find it sexy."

"Damnit I do."

Fitz wasn't really sure he wanted to continue the "Fitzgerald" name legacy given that in his eyes, Big Gerry had tainted it. Having his child associated with someone of Big Gerry's nature was not something Fitz wanted. But Fitz could see Liv had her heart set on it and didn't have it in his heart to say no. Besides, it was no secret who his father was, which meant it wouldn't be any secret who the child's grandfather was. "Fine. You can have Four. Now what about girls names?"

Liv began calling out a list of names, receiving either awkward faces or flat out "no's". Liv began to get discouraged until she called off the final name.

"Alyssa Maria Grant" Liv said and smiled when she saw Fitz's mouth curve upwards into a smile.

"But what if we are having twins. Should we pick two more names?"

"We'll pick them IF we find out we're having twins. Ok?"

"Ok... Alyssa Maria Grant for a girl, and FTG "Four" for a boy. I like it." Fitz said as he placed his hand on Livs stomach.

"Good, now let's go upstairs and pick up where we left off."

Liv grabbed Fitz's hand and began to lead him out of the oval when Lauren came into the room.

"Mr. President, your 1:00 appointment has arrived." Lauren stated, quickly dashing Liv's hopes of a lunchtime rendezvous.

"Just a few more minutes Lauren. I need to properly say goodbye to my incredibly gorgeous fiancé." Fitz said as he pulled Liv's body flush against his. Fitz looked at Liv with regret in his eyes before kissing her softly on the lips. "We'll finish this later I promise." He added not yet ready to let her go. Then it happened.

"Livvie, what was that?"

"You felt that?"

"Yes. Did the baby just kick?" Fitz asked as he dropped to his knees and began placing kisses across Liv's slight baby bump. Fitz began cooing to the baby, saying how much he lived them and how he couldn't wait to meet them. A few moments later, Fitz felt it again.

"The baby just kicked again." Liv smiled, happy that Fitz could finally feel their child growing inside of her.

"Wow." Fitz said, completely amazed that a life they created together was beginning to make it's presence known.

"I'll see you at 4?" Liv said as she gave Fitz one final peck on the lips.

"See you at 4." Fitz said wearing the biggest smile of his life.

The day was definitely beginning to turn around.

* * *

Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to let you know that not every single chapter will contain a gate. I'm still working through my emotions over the finale albeit a month later and needed to get some heavy Olitz into the rotation to calm myself. With that said, it may or may not be a few days before the next chapter is up, but I will try to update as quickly as possible. Thank you all so much for reading and let me know what you think.


	4. Unfortunate Events

"Mr. President, we did everything we could. I'm sorry, we couldn't save her."

Fitz fell to his knees and cried. It was all his fault. What started off as a wonderful day, quickly turned into one of sheer horror.

If only I hadn't picked up that scotch...

**Earlier that day**

"Fitz, stop! Seriously stop. You're going to be late!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't wear dresses this sexy when you know I have meetings all day." Fitz replied as he ignored Liv's cries and continued nuzzling into her neck.

"Honey, Fitz" Liv began trying to maintain her sternness, " I have to be at the OPA in an hour, and your meeting with the Prime Minister is in an hour since you felt the need to hang up on him yesterday. We don't have enough time." Liv said as she stepped out of Fitz's grasp. Fitz sighed as he knew Liv was right.

"How long will you be gone?" Fitz asked as he placed his hand on Liv's belly. "Will you be back in time for us to have lunch?"

"I will try my best. Apparently there is some holdup with our newest client and I'm needed there in person. Apparently this case can't be done via satellite."

Fitz got down on his knees and kissed Liv's stomach. "Ok listen up "Little Liv", no acting out for mommy. You have to be nice to her today as she has a very important job to do; get home to daddy as soon as possible." Fitz said as he continued kissing Liv's belly.

"Fitz, are you sure you want to name her after me?" Liv asked, still skeptical about the sudden name change.

"Yes. If you get Four, then I get Olivia Carolyn." Fitz said as he stood up to kiss the love of his life briefly. "Now go before I take you right here on this desk."

Liv gave Fitz one last kiss as they said their goodbyes, and she was on her way. Because of the nature of Liv's business at the OPA, and seeing as how would be there, Liv had managed to convince Fitz that she only needed one agent to accompany her. Huck had already called and notified her that a sweep of the building had already been performed, and would be locked down until she arrived.

Liv climbed into the driver seat of her SUV, as Tabitha climbed in the passenger side.

"Ms. Pope, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Tabitha asked, unsure of how Fitz would take knowing she allowed Liv to drive instead.

"Tabitha, I've driven this course thousands of times. I think I can handle it once more. Don't worry, Fitz won't know if you don't tell him." Liv added with a smirk. Sensing the agent relax, Liv pulled out of the parking garage and headed towards the OPA.

Somehow the traffic fairies seemed to be working in Liv's favor as she managed to get there in 8 minutes. That was definitely a personal beat considering the gridlock that plagues DC on an hourly basis. Liv headed the elevator and entered the OPA leaving Tabitha alone in the hallway. She headed into her office and decided to begin looking over her mail while she waited for the others to arrive. Abby was the first to arrive, and was shocked that Liv actually made it in.

"I still can't believe he allowed you to leave the White House." Abby said snidely, breaking Liv's attention away from her mail.

"Abby, Fitz doesn't "let me" do anything. I'm an adult."

"Mmmhmmm." Abby replied giving Liv a knowing look. Abby knew that Fitz was never one to hold a woman captive, at least she hoped that was the case. But the fact that Liv was carrying "America's Baby" had definitely put a strain on how much Fitz was willing to let her go out in public. Liv brushed off Abby's comment and stood to embrace her friend.

"I've missed you and your freedom of expression Abby." Liv said as she walked over and gave Liv a hug.

"I've missed you too Liv. We seriously have to have a girl's night. Me, you, Quinn, and all of the juicy details of you and President McDreamy."

"Abby, you know I-"

"I know I know! I don't talk about my personal life." Abby exclaimed, giving her best Liv impersonation.

"Well I don't. Just know that he is definitely doing it right." Liv said with a wink as she rubbed her baby bump. As much as Liv didn't talk about her private life, she did feel bad she hadn't seen her friends and honestly had no idea of when she would see them in person again. Therefore in her mind, that little tidbit of information would be the glue to ensure that her friendship stayed in tact.

"So, how's the baby?" Abby asked, trying to switch subjects. She noticed Liv's face drop at the mention of the child she was carrying.

"She's fine. Fitz has decided that since we are having a girl, we should name her after me. Since I chose to name our son once we have one after him, he said it was only right."

"So, are you still nervous?"

"Abby, I don't know what's wrong with me. Some days I wake up excited about this pregnancy..."

"And others?"

"Other days I can't stand the thought of being pregnant. I mean don't get me wrong, I want to have Fitz's children and marry him and live happily ever after..."

"But..."

"The timing was just so off. We weren't married and I wasn't ready to give up living life just yet. The OPA just started-"

"Which you still run."

"We weren't married-"

"But you will be in a few months..."

"We haven't had that much time alone together-"

"But you've already said he is your endgame. So, the two of you will have forever to be together and you'll be spending it with the product of your love."

Liv took a deep breath as she knew Abby was right. "What if I turn out to be a terrible mother?"

"What if you turn out to be an excellent mother?"

"I don't have all of the answers Abby."

"No one does Liv. Kids are like a game of basketball, you plan your course, put the plan in motion, you shoot and hope for the best."

Liv smiled at her friends words of encouragement. Leave it to Abby to be the one who'd snap her back into place. Although she still had fears and reservations about becoming a mom, Liv hoped they'd susbside in time.

"Thanks Abby."

"Anytime gorgeous. Now if it comes to changing diapers, I'm not your girl, but for anything else, I'm here."

Liv nodded as she heard the elevator and knew the others were on their way up. She and Abby ran towards the conference room, deciding to meet them there. Just as Huck stepped into the doorway, Liv's phone began to ring. Seeing that it was Fitz, Liv excused herself and walked back towards her office.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"What's wrong?" Liv asked even though she could feel Fitz smiling through the phone.

"You didn't call me when you got to your office. I was worried."

"Hmmm, I'm sorry baby. I'll have to make it up to you later won't I?" Liv responded with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Most definitely. Listen, why don't you come to the oval when you're finished with your day. Maybe we can head out and grab a bite to eat."

"Mr. President, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes Ms. Pope. I'd love nothing more than for you to be my date tonight."

Liv sat quietly for a moment, pretending to think about her answer before responding. "I'd be happy to be your date tonight."

"Ok, well my last meeting is at five, then it's just briefings with Amanda Tanner so just come in when you are ready."

"Fine... I love you."

"I love you too Livvie. So, so very much."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Liv smiled as she set down her phone and headed towards the conference room to begin what she would soon realized to be a very long day.

* * *

Fitz sat behind his desk and tried to keep his attention on what the Prime Minister was saying. He was finding it really hard as his mind kept drifting off to the events that had occurred the day before, stemming from one delicious cherry popsicle. He managed to nod and answer at the appropriate times, but his mind wandered constantly to Liv and how incredibly lucky he was to have her in his life. Fitz managed to get through the meeting with the Prime Minister, and had a few moments break before his next appointment.

Fitz knew Liv was in a meeting and wouldn't be able to talk, so he decided to set up their dinner arrangements for that night. After not seeing Liv all day, he honestly didn't want to share her with the world that night. He had Lauren call Mac & Mancos, which was located in New Jersey, to see if he could have Frank flown in for the sole purpose of making one of his famous pizza pies. After searching for a few minutes Lauren learned they had recently changed their name to Manco's & Manco's and Lauren began to set up the arrangements.

Fitz sat back, remembering his first Manco's experience on one of his many trips to Ocean City, New Jersey. James had told him that he would never experience pizza in this form anywhere ever in his life. Fitz could still remember the looks he got at the counter when he asked for a large pepperoni pizza. At first he thought that it was the mere shock of seeing the President of the United States frequent a boardwalk establishment, but James quickly notified him of the issue.

"Mr. President, we are in New Jersey. Here it is referred to as a pie, or a pizza pie." James had told him, and Fitz immediately felt embarrassed that he made such a blunder. Sensing his embarrassment, the cashier quickly assured him that the shock was on his arrival, and not the labeling of the pizza.

"I knew what you meant Mr. President. It's just a way that us Jersey folk can tell the difference between a Jersey native and a visitor or immigrant." She said smiling politely at him. Fitz thanked the woman for her kindness and sat in anticipation of what was to come.

When the pizza arrived, Fitz was stunned to see the size of it. He picked up a slice and laughed at James when he saw him connect two plates together, slightly overlapping. That is until Fitz went to set his slice down, and realized it hung over the plate on both sides. Fitz took a bite of the slice and immediately felt heaven. The pizza was so light yet so filling. It didn't sit in his stomach like glue as he found was the norm with most pizzas. He couldn't explain it, but he and James finished the entire pie together, and quickly ordered another to take home with him.

Lauren broke Fitz out of his memory when she returned and alerted him that everything was set. Since it was still early in the season, Frank was able to grant Fitz's request. He would have his pies tonight, and it was even arranged for a few to be made and frozen so all the kitchen staff had to was cook them. With that out of the way Fitz welcomes in his second and final official appointment of the day.

Fitz stood as this meeting was one that was more fun in nature. Fitz was meeting with a group of boy and girl scouts for lunch, and would then give them a tour of the White House after pictures in the oval.

Those three hours went by quickly, and he still had 45 minutes to meet and greet with Frank as well as taste a slice of the pie he had made. Fitz bit into the slice and immediately began thanking him and singing his praises for preparing their dinner. After he and Frank exchanged pleasantries in the kitchen, as well as took a few pictures, he was notified that Frank had made two pies for that night in addition to the one he had just sampled, as well as prepared ten more to be frozen. Fitz again thanked the man and they parted ways. Fitz ran back to the oval, and found himself in the oval with Cyrus at 5 pm, right on schedule.

Deciding the day was done, Fitz walked over to his tumbler and poured himself a glass of scotch. He offered Cyrus a class who quickly declined as he had brought his tumbler of bourbon from his office. Fitz began to drink the scotch which at first he noticed had a weird taste to it. He quickly chalked it up to the fact that he'd been drinking wine or champagne as of late, and he was no longer used to the taste of the brown liquid. About twenty minutes in, Cyrus excused himself as Sgt. Tanner was entering into the oval for the military briefings. Normally the briefings wouldn't be conducted in the oval, but Fitz was eager to see Liv and vowed to stop working the moment she arrived.

Fitz's head felt a little foggy and he was sweating more than normal, but he decided to shake it off. The day was almost over and he wouldn't have much longer before he could shower and relax with the love of his life. Amanda began talking, but Fitz couldn't understand a word that was coming out of her mouth. He took a sip of water, hoping that would help but it didn't.

"Mr. President, are you ok?" Amanda asked as she walked over behind the resolute desk and noticed Fitz's massive erection.

"Fine... Livvie..."

"That's right, Livvie..." Amanda moaned as she pushed Fitz's chair back and lowered herself to her knees.

Amanda began unbuckling Fitz's belt and quickly pulled down his pants and boxers before running her tongue up one side of his shaft and down the other. She looked up at Fitz who's head was thrown back as he was moaning Liv's name.

"I see the drugs are working." Amanda mumbled before taking Fitz's length into her mouth. Part of her was annoyed that Fitz kept calling for Liv as she was pleasuring him, but that wouldn't matter once he spilled his seed. Amanda was there for one reason and one reason only, revenge. Fitz took the love of her life away.

Billy Chambers was still being held somewhere in the bowels of the American justice system. Because of that, Amanda vowed that Fitz would lose the love of his life as well. She would get Fitz to finish, preferably on her clothing as the evidence would remain there, and she would go public with news of an affair she had been having with the president. She just needed him to finish but he was taking way longer than she expected.

God this man has stamina...

Amanda ignored Fitz's moans and continued to take his impressive length into her mouth over and over. She would moan as the head hit the back of her throat, causing Fitz to thrust his hips up towards her.

"Fuck! Sweet BABY, oh my god sweet baby I'm going to-"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III what the fuck is going on here?"

Amanda jumped up and wiped her mouth as her unexpected yet fortunate guest had arrived. Amanda decided it was time to play it up. Amanda fixed her hair and clothing before walking towards Liv. She couldn't let Liv get too close or her plan would be ruined.

"Ms. Pope! It's not what-" was all Amanda had a chance to get out of her mouth before Liv's fist met her face, knocking Amanda to the floor. Unable to deal with what she just witnessed, Liv stormed out the oval.

Hearing the commotion, and seeing Liv fleeing, clearly upset, Tabitha ran into the oval and assessed the situation. One look at Fitz up close and she realized the president had been drugged, her guess would be by Amanda Tanner. Tabitha called for her agents. Half were to get Fitz together enough so they could have him transferred to James Madison hospital, and the other half would deal with Amanda Tanner. With all of the commotion over Fitz and his now clearly drugged state, no one noticed that Liv had left the premises.

* * *

Liv fought her way through the staff that was heading out for the evening and made her way into her SUV. The moment she slammed the door she broke down and cried. She couldn't believe Fitz would be so callous as to cheat on her, all while knowing she would have been entering the oval at any time.

Liv's phone was now ringing continuously. Her guess was that it was Fitz calling to apologize and offer some excuse as to what she had witnessed. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. There was nothing he could say to get the image of another woman going down on her man out of her mind.

Liv knew she shouldn't be driving in her present state as she could barely see with the tears that were flooding her eyes. However, she knew that she didn't have a choice. She needed to get as far away from the White House as possible, preferably before anyone noticed she was missing.

Liv turned off her phone and threw it in the back seat. She looked down at her engagement ring and wanted to take it off as well, but something prevented her from doing so just yet. Against her better judgment, Liv threw the car into drive and peeled out of the parking lot.

Liv was almost at Abby's when it happened. She didn't even notice the light turn red before she drove out into the middle of the intersection and was hit by a bus. The impact caused the car to spin around, before slamming into a telephone pole. Liv felt an sharp pain in her stomach as it had slammed into the steering wheel upon impact. She felt an ache in her head and reached up, only to find her hand was covered in blood.

"Oh my god it's Olivia Pope. Please Ms. Pope wake up! Please wake up Ms. Pope!" was the last thing Liv heard before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Fitz had already been admitted into the hospital for evaluation almost two hours before when he received the call. Because no one wanted to be the one to notify him of the accident, the job automatically fell on Cyrus.

"Fitz, we have a situation."

"I'll say. I want Amanda Tanner gone! Apparently she drugged my scotch Cyrus. She was seen entering the oval while I was with the scouts earlier this afternoon."

Cyrus was clearly taken aback by what he just heard as he wasn't privy to this information just yet. When he went home for the evening, he promised James no work and turned off his cell phone. He also notified his agents to not bother him, unless a war was about to break out. Cyrus tried to keep his cool, figuring he'd deal with that later. Fitz was ok, but wouldn't be for much longer."

"Sir, where are you now?" Cyrus asked as calmly as he could. Cyrus' lack of response to the incident led Fitz to believe that nothing had happened with Amanda Tanner, when in reality Cyrus simply didn't know.

"They brought me in to James Madison to clear my system a few hours ago. I'm fine now Cy."

Feeling a little relieved Fitz was ok, Cyrus continued, but with caution. "Sir, there has been an accident. Liv is in the operating room now as we speak." Cyrus heard Fitz's phone drop and felt a tear run down his cheek. He held his breath for what seemed like forever until he heard Fitz screaming on the other end.

"Take me to her now!"

"I don't care if Jesus himself made the protocol, TAKE. ME. TO. MY. FIANCÉ. NOW!"

Cyrus heard hurried footsteps and hung up. He got dressed as quickly as he could, before making his way over to the hospital.

Fitz made his way towards the O.R., and prayed Liv was ok. He couldn't think past the sounds of his heart pounding in his ears with every step he took. He had no idea what Liv was doing by herself. Tabitha was at the hospital with him so Liv should've been safe at the White House. Fitz didn't remember the situation with Amanda Tanner as the drug caused temporary amnesia. The last thing he remembered was speaking with Cyrus in the oval earlier that day.

Did I do something to upset her?

Fitz stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway and confronted Tabitha. He knew about Amanda tampering with his scotch, but no one had told him what had happened after.

"Tabitha, what happened?" Fitz asked in a voice that showed he wasn't in the mood for games. Tabitha took a deep breath before she gave the rundown of what she found on the tape and how Liv walked in on Amanda performing oral on him. Fitz's mouth dropped as he couldn't believe he allowed for such a thing to happen. It was the drugs, Tabitha assured him. Fitz nodded unconvincingly, and they proceeded towards the operating waiting room.

Fitz approached the desk and demanded he speak with a surgeon about what was going on with Liv... With their baby. The nurse nodded and Fitz waited as she went to collect the doctor. As he waited, Cyrus came running through the door along with Tom and Lauren. Abby, Huck, Harrison, and Quinn came running through the doors a few moments later. They all stood around and waited for the doctor to arrive.

Fitz noticed her first... Her... He automatically guessed it wasn't good as they sent the female surgeon out to speak with them. The closer she got, the more his heart sank. Fitz took a deep breath as the doctor took her final steps towards them.

"Dr. How's Livvie, how's Olivia?" Fitz asked as he felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Sir, Ms. Pope is fine. She sustained minimal damage, a few bumps and scrapes along with a minor head wound but she is doing fine."

Fitz looked at the doctor stunned as he couldn't understand why Liv was in the O.R. if nothing was wrong. Then it hit him.

"What about the baby?" Fitz asked causing everyone in the room to gasp. Everyone was so worried about Liv's well being that they hadn't even considered there would be something wrong with the baby. Fitz braced himself as the surgeon hung her head.

"Mr. President, we did everything we could. I'm sorry, but we couldn't save her." The doctor went on to speak of the babies injuries, but all Fitz heard was a loud pitch in his ears. It was as if his brain was blocking the doctor's words to protect him.

Fitz fell to his knees and cried. It was all his fault. What started off as a wonderful day, quickly turned into one of sheer horror.

If only I hadn't picked up that scotch...

Abby was the first one to approach Fitz. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. To everyone's surprise, Fitz folded into Abby's arms as his cries grew louder. Quinn joined the duo and Lauren joined in shortly after. The sat like that for what seemed like forever, until Fitz's cries calmed.

Fitz paced the waiting room as everyone sat and kept their eyes on him. All of them were worried he'd do something rash, but Huck seemed to be the most worried. Where Fitz had stopped crying, his eyes took on a form Huck had known all too well. Silent rage. From Huck's experience silent rage was more harmful as it meant Fitz's mind was conjuring up all the ways he'd make Amanda Tanner pay.

A few hours later, the doctor came back into the waiting room and told them Liv was awake. As much as Fitz wanted to be the first one to go in, he decided that Tabitha should go in with Abby and Quinn who had been briefed on what really happened earlier that evening.

Fitz continued to pace the floor for what seemed like hours. In reality it had only been 15 minutes. He looked up and saw Abby and Quinn enter the waiting room. Tabitha had taken her post outside of Liv's door along with Dominic.

"She is asking for you." Abby said, offering the best smile she could.

"Are you su-" Fitz began but was quickly stopped by Quinn's assuring hand.

"She needs you right now. Go to her." Quinn added.

Fitz nodded and made his way up to Liv's floor with his agents following close behind. He walked slowly towards her room, unsure of the level of rage he'd be met with on the other side. Fitz opened the door and couldn't help but cry as he saw his love once again laying in a hospital bed. Still unsure of where he stood, Fitz decided to hang towards the door.

"Hi." Liv said in a broken tone.

"Hi... Livvie I-"

"Shhh. Abby told me everything. We'll talk later. Right now, can you just hold me?"

Fitz nodded and made his way over to the bed and laid down next to Liv. She rested her head on his chest and it was in that moment she broke. It was in that moment she realized all of her worries and fears about being a mom were for naught. It was in that moment Liv realized that she actually wanted to be a mom. But as the fates would have it, this time around, it was too late.

Sensing what Liv was thinking Fitz pulled her in and held her as tightly as he could. "When you're ready we can try for another baby. When you're ready."

"Maybe after the wedding." Liv suggested as she nuzzled closer into Fitz's chest.

"You still want to marry me?" Fitz asked, his voice full of shock.

"Of course. What happened wasn't your fault even though I thought at first that it was. I thought... I thought..."

"Shhhh. We'll talk about that later. Once we are both discharged."

"We have to plan her funeral Fitz. Our little girl."

"I know and we will. Not tonight though..."

"Fitz I'm -"

"Livvie, don't say it. Don't you dare apologize. We both know this wasn't your fault. If anything I should-"

"No, it wasn't your fault either Fitz. But make no mistake when I say I will make sure Amanda Tanner pays for her actions."

Sensing Liv was getting worked up again Fitz rubbed her back to soothe her. "We'll talk about it later. For now, just get some rest."

Liv closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Fitz followed a few moments later. Fitz was determined to not let this unfortunate event deter him from their happily ever after. He was suddenly thankful Liv felt the same way. Tomorrow they would hash everything out. For right now, they simply needed one another.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Before you all unleash the lynch mob on me I want to say I'm sorry. I tried for over a week to write this chapter differently. Everything I did ended right back here. It's a small yet heartbreaking setback, but many of you know from my previous stories that Olitz will have their share of fat smushy babies. This unfortunately wasn't the right time. I also promise you that Amanda Tanner is pretty much done for in this story just as Billy was in the last. Good or bad, let me know what you think. As always, thank you for reading. **


	5. Entering The Kaleidoscope Pt I

**Hey everyone I'm back. I know this update is a little short, but I needed to get this out as sort of a transitional chapter. Hopefully my writers block is over, and I'll be able to keep this story flowing like I have in the past. Thank you to Da Princes and Mes for helping me get over this bump. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

_ At the height of laughter, the universe is flung into a kaleidoscope of new possibilities. -Jean Houston_

* * *

Liv climbed out of bed and tossed on her robe to follow the source of the most beautiful laughter she had ever heard. She left the bedroom and made a left down the hall. With every step she took, the beautiful sound grew louder. She stopped at the top of the steps and realized the sounds were coming from downstairs.

Liv couldn't contain the smile that had spread across her face as she entered the foyer and stopped. The laughter was coming from the kitchen area, so that is where she headed.

As she entered the kitchen, Liv was surprised to see the room was empty. The laughs however were getting even louder, almost to the point of hurting her ears. She continued on her path and out into the back yard. Finally Liv's eyes targeted the source of the most beautiful symphony that had been playing in her mind.

Past the orchards there was a little girl kneeling by a stream. Liv crept towards the child, afraid the laughter would disappear. As she stepped closer, a tear escaped Liv's eyes as she noticed the beautiful golden locks that flowed down the little girl's back.

"Mommy, come see what I made." The little girl beckoned without turning around. She didn't need to look to feel her presence. Her bond to Liv was beyond visual. Liv looked around and noticed she was the only other person there.

"Me?" Liv responded, quite flustered by the girl calling her mommy.

"Yes you silly. You're the only mommy I have." The little girl responded with a giggle.

Liv joined the little girl by the stream and sat in the sand beside her. The little girl had made a small sand castle and the moat surrounding it was in the shape of a heart.

"That's beautiful sweetie." Liv said as her tears began to flow harder.

"You like it? Since you're daddy's queen and he is your king you get a castle."

"A-and what about the moat?"

"A moat keeps the castle safe from the bad things. Just like love." The little girl responded as she turned and cupped Liv's face in her tiny hands. She looked up and frowned as she noticed the tears falling from her mother's eyes.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" the little girl asked as her face took on a look of being in deep concentration.

Liv looked into the girls eyes for the first time and gasped. They were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. With every moment of silence, her eyes began to turn a deeper shade of grey as she contemplated what her mother's answer would be.

"I miss you Alyssa. Everyday."

The girl smiled at Liv and placed a kiss upon her cheek. She looked into Liv's eyes and smiled before giving her the warmest of hugs. Liv held on to the little girl and allowed the tears to fall. She felt her heart sink as the little girl broke the embrace and smiled at her lovingly.

"Don't worry mommy, I'll be back... Someday." She said as she grabbed Liv's hand and squeezed as tightly as her smaller hand would allow. Liv closed her eyes, just wanting to lock this moment into memory. When she opened her eyes, the little girl was gone.

Liv shot up out of bed covered in sweat. She brought her hands to her face, and realized she had been crying. Liv climbed out of bed and walked into her living room to grab a bottle of wine.

It had been three weeks since she had been in the accident. Three weeks since her lack of judgment took the life of the child that was growing inside of her. When Liv told Fitz she was moving back into her home, her heart broke as she watched the look of despair become etched on his face.

Fitz had returned to the residence after a very trying day in the oval. Liv had just been released from the hospital that morning, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and hold the love of his life close to him. His dreams were quickly dashed as he entered the bedroom and saw Liv sitting on the bed with a suitcase between her legs.

"Livvie?"

Liv looked up at Fitz with tears in her eyes.

"Fitz..."

"Livvie... No!"

"Fitz, we aren't married. There's no baby, not anymore. There's nothing forcing you to stay connected to me anymore."

"Livvie that's not fair and you know it. I proposed before you told me we were expecting."

"I know. Fitz, I need to work. I need to feel functional. I need to feel like I have some purpose in life. Right now, I feel like a murderer. I killed our child Fitz."

"Liv, you can do all of that here. Please don't go. I lost her too. You didn't kill her. It was an accident. We will have more. We can try again as soon as you're ready. Just please..."

"Fitz, there is no reason for me to stay here until after the wedding. That is, if you still want to marry me."

"Livvie... Of course I still want to marry you. We need each other now more than ever. Please don't do this."

Liv stood with her suitcase in hand. She walked over to Fitz and placed the softest kiss on his cheek. She stepped back and wiped the tears that were flowing from his eyes.

"Livvie, please don't. We can plan the wedding. You can go back to the office everyday if that is what you need. Just please... Don't do this."

Liv's tears began falling at a rapid pace as she watched the leader of the free world drop to his knees and bury his head in her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to toss her suitcase back into the closet and climb into bed with him, but she couldn't. She needed time to deal with this in her own way.

"Fitz, I'm not leaving you. I'm never going to leave you. We are still in this together. I just need time to deal with what happened in my own way. I love you Fitz."

Liv kissed the top of Fitz's head and left the residence. That night, the dreams began.

As Liv filled her glass with wine, her thoughts quickly turned to Fitz. It had been three weeks since she had left him at the White House. They spoke on the phone often, but they had yet to see one another since she walked away.

She could tell the physical separation was getting to him, but she could allow herself to be with him in the way he wanted, in the way he needed. She just hoped she wasn't pushing him too far away.

Liv looked at her phone and wanted to call him. She pulled up Fitz's contact info and froze. Liv didn't feel as though she deserved the soothing tones of his voice. In a moment of haste, she had destroyed a life. That wasn't something to be rewarded. Liv sat the phone down, and drained her wine glass before quickly refilling it again.

* * *

Fitz laid in bed willing himself to sleep. Since Liv left, his nights were more an act of tossing and turning, than actual resting. In the beginning he was furious with Liv. He was furious that she would just pack up and leave when times got hard. He knew she needed this time as she was the one who was actually carrying the child. She had a bond with their baby that he couldn't even begin to imagine. That didn't mean that he hadn't lost their baby as well.

Like she said, the baby that was growing inside of her was 50% her, 50% him, but 100% them. They needed to be together during this time and Fitz was hurt that Liv just left. She said they were still together, but the actions were heavily conflicting with the words.

Fitz dragged his weary frame out of bed and poured himself a glass of scotch. Here he was, the leader of the free world, arguably the most powerful man in the world, now a man brought to his knees by Olivia Pope. He wondered if she was having as much trouble sleeping as he was. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her.

Fitz had spoken to Liv a lot over the past three weeks, but their conversations were nothing like they used to be. Liv offered monosyllabic answers when the line wasn't filled with silence.

Olivia Pope was a broken woman, and he had no one to blame but himself. Fitz knew the loss of their child wasn't his fault completely, but he wondered how their relationship would be in this moment, if they had waited until after they were married. The road they now found themselves on, began with one orgasm.

Fitz picked up his phone to call Liv. He pulled up her info and froze. He needed nothing more than to hear her voice, to know that she still loved him, but he wasn't sure he could take the pain that radiated from her vocal chords each time she spoke. Fitz sighed and sat the phone down. He drained his glass of scotch before quickly refilling the glass.

* * *

Liv woke up on the sofa with the worst hangover she had ever experienced. Not only was it alcohol induced, it was also emotional. She decided she didn't exactly feel like doing anything today. Work would still be there tomorrow. It's the same attitude she'd adopted since she left the white house.

Liv told Fitz she needed to work and she knew she did, but every morning she would have the mind set to go, but her lack of energy and enthusiasm landed her right back into bed. Liv did however take up a passion for cleaning. She wasn't a messy person at all. In fact Harrison had teased Liv constantly about her severe OCD.

Every day for the past three weeks Liv would clean her apartment. The windows had been scrubbed so many times, she wouldn't be shocked if they just faded away to nothing any day now. Liv's floors and furniture had been polished, and her bathroom scoured to the point where she could see her reflection in them, but that didn't stop her from beginning the routine all over again today.

Liv was in the middle of cleaning her bathroom once again when she heard her front door open. She waited a moment and listened for the door to shut. The fact that no one called out her name, told her exactly who was there. Liv heard the footsteps and looked up when they stopped, right in front of the bathroom door. Liv looked up and froze when her suspicions were confirmed.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Fitz had woken up with the worst hangover he had ever experienced. His was more emotional than alcohol induced which made it even worse. Even though he didn't feel like doing anything today, he had no choice but to get dressed. The weight of the world did still rest on his shoulders.

Fitz made his way into the oval shortly after. He was thankful that he didn't have a full schedule today as he would have moments of peace to hopefully rid himself of the headache that plagued him. Fitz sat behind his desk and looked at the pictures in their frames.

One picture was of him and Liv during their time in Punta Cana. They had spent the day on the public beach, and asked one of the vacationers to take the picture for them. Liv was wearing a beautiful teal sun dress that tied around her neck and her feet were bare. Fitz was wearing a tanned pair of cargo shorts with a white polo shirt. He was standing behind Liv with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist , her arms covering his. They were bent forward slightly and the smiles that graced both of their faces were enough to light up the Eiffel tower at night. The wind that day had caused Liv's curly hair to blow, with many strands smacking Fitz in the face. They were definitely the definition of happy.

Fitz set the picture down and picked up the second picture. He looked down and smiled at the picture of their daughter. It was only an ultrasound as he didn't want Liv to know he had taken a picture of their seemingly sleeping baby after she was born.

Fitz's fingers traced the outline of the baby's figure, and he stopped when he noticed something he hadn't notices before. The bottom of the picture held four words that caused Fitz's breath to hitch and the tears began to flow. "I love you daddy" was typed across the bottom of the ultrasound picture just under the words "I'm a girl".

Fitz wiped the tears from his eyes and set the picture back on his desk as he heard the door to the oval open. He put on his best face as Cyrus made his way into the office.

For a moment Cyrus just stood there, trying to decide the best way to approach his friend. He had never seen Fitz in the state he was currently in. When it came to running the nation, his actions were flawless. He never missed a beat, and he never showed any signs of weakness. His personal life however, was a polar opposite.

Fitz was drinking more, and he had been turning inward for the past few weeks. He rarely played basketball or tennis anymore. Instead he spent most of his free time lifting weights and doing crunches. Cyrus knew Fitz's body was probably praising his efforts as the man had never been more physically fit, but he worried he was slowly losing his friend.

"Fitz, how are you holding up?" Cyrus asked, his tone was full of caution.

"I'm holding Cy. Up or down I'm not sure, but I'm here."

Cyrus nodded his acknowledgement and said a quick prayer that his next words would come out the right way. He knew that Liv and Fitz needed one another to get through this time, but he had no idea of how to convince Fitz it was time to stop wallowing in his own self pity and be there for the woman in his life.

"Fitz, how are you and Liv managing through all of this? Have you started the wedding plans yet?"

The sharp intake of breath that Fitz took was all Cyrus needed to hear.

"Liv is planning colors and looking at bridesmaids dresses. She has yet to begin looking for gowns and we still haven't set a date. She won't commit to a date. I'm starting to believe it just isn't going to happen Cy."

Cyrus offered the only rebuttal he could think of.

"Go to her sir. Show her that you love her and you will not allow this misfortune to stand in the way of a happy life with her... Go to her."

* * *

**I'm sorry to end the chapter like this but I'm still debating who exactly showed up at Liv's apartment. There are two ways I'm considering of going with this but hopefully the decision as well as the next chapter will be handled quickly. Let me know what you think. Who's at the door? Was Liv wrong for walking out Fitz? Was Fitz wrong for letting her go? Gotta love this Cyrus. He's so supportive of our babies, i just can't sometimes with soft Cy. Until next time my loves.**


	6. Entering the Kaleidoscope Pt II

_We barely remember who or what came before this precious moment_,

_ We are choosing to be here right now. Hold on, stay inside_

This holy reality, this holy _experience._

_ Choosing to be here in_

_ This body. This body holding me. Be my reminder here that I am not alone in_

_ This body, this body holding me, feeling eternal_

_ All this pain is an illusion._

_Parabola- Tool_

* * *

Huck stepped out of the elevator and walked to her door. He lifted his hand to knock, but thought better about doing so. He didn't want to risk her turning him away. He knew that if Liv knew he was there she would never give him the opportunity to see how she was "really doing". Huck reached into his pocket and pulled out the key she had given him. He motioned for the person who had accompanied him to remain quiet until he gave them the go ahead to speak.

When he stepped inside, Huck was immediately greeted by the smell of cleaning products. The scent was strong but not particularly unpleasant, and Huck wondered just how long Liv had been at it. Everything in her apartment had an eerie gloss to it. It looked as if no on actually lived there. Huck heard sounds coming from the back and made his way towards them.

As he reached the bathroom, Huck halted his steps. He stood there for a moment taking in Liv's appearance. She had lost weight, a move that worried him dearly. Liv was already tiny, weighing in at only 115 pounds at the time of the miscarriage. Huck made a mental note to talk to Abby as she was the only one that Liv allowed herself to be in close contact with over the past three weeks. Liv was wearing a pair of black boy shorts and one of Fitz's Navy T-shirts. She was on her hands and knees, scrubbing a tile on the floor as if there was some invisible stain that just wouldn't go away.

Liv was in the middle of cleaning her bathroom once again when she heard her front door open. She waited a moment and listened for the door to shut. The fact that no one called out her name, told her exactly who was there. Of course she should be worried, but she knew the calm that came with the sound of the door closing. It was familiar, safe. Liv knew she would be ok.

Liv heard the footsteps and looked up when they stopped, right in front of the bathroom door. She froze when her suspicions were confirmed and she met the saddest darkest, yet most familiar eyes she had ever seen. They were the only eyes that were sadder than her own.

As Huck stood in her doorway silently taking in her appearance, Liv felt a calmness in the midst of chaos. That calmness faded quickly as he stepped to the side, revealing the person that had accompanied him.

"We need to talk."

Liv simply nodded and watched as Huck and their guest headed towards the living room. She quickly headed into the bedroom, and changed into something more presentable.

After she was satisfied with her appearance, Liv made her way into the living room, only to find it empty.

"We're in here!" the voice called out from the dining room, apparently they had heard her coming.

Liv walked into the dining room and noticed there was a plate of food waiting for her. She looked up quizzically and swallowed hard as she saw the look of worry on Huck's eyes. He said nothing, but she knew he was pleading for her to eat. She didn't think the fifteen pound weight loss would be obvious. Apparently it was.

"Sit, you need to eat. Then we'll talk. But foe right now, eat. You're going to need your strength."

Liv looked at Huck once again who had been silent through this whole encounter. He simply offered a small nod of agreement, urging Liv to eat. Liv sat down at the table and looked at the spread before her. There was sausage, eggs, bacon, hash browns, fruit, waffles, pancakes, toast, orange juice, coffee, and an assortment of jams and syrups as well. Liv sat and quietly ate her food, suddenly realizing how hungry she truly was.

When she had her fill, Huck cleared the table and proceeded to clean the dishes. Liv took in a deep breath as her guest took a seat across from her.

"What are you doing Olivia?" they asked in the calmest voice they could muster. The fact that Liv flinched at the calmness in their voice wasn't lost on either of them. Liv gathered that pleasantries weren't an option in this conversation as her guest clearly meant business.

"What do you mean?" Liv responded, honestly not knowing what situation in particular this person was talking about.

"Liv, may I call you Liv?" she nodded. "Liv, I first want to say that I am so sorry about your loss. I can't imagine the pain one feels when losing a child, whether they've held and coddled them or not. With that being said, I don't understand what is going on with you."

Liv remained quiet, allowing her guest to continue.

"You are beyond brilliant, you are smart enough to know that you have a great thing going. You are engaged to be married to the leader of the free world. It's a feat not many women can claim. You agreed to marry Fitz which means that you agreed to be in this together. You agreed to experience the ups and downs of life as one. As a joint unit... The fact that you left him during one of the most heartbreaking of downs is not acceptable..."

Liv sat shocked as she listened to her guest continue.

"Look, you aren't the only one who lost that baby. You aren't the only one who is mourning... But... You are the only one who selfishly thought no one else was hurting in this... Did you even stop to consider his feelings in this? In 24 hours, he was stripped of his child and his greatest love and yes, you claim you've never left his side, but you Olivia Pope, have a really fucked up way of showing it."

Liv opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead she sat and listened to her guest continue.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but you need to understand that this isn't easy for Fitz either. What happened was an accident. A series of unfortunate events that neither of you created. The both of you are falling apart at the seams, and I'll be damned if I allowed two of the most stubborn people I know to continue on this road of self destruction."

"So, what do you suggest happens now?" Liv asked, glad she finally found her voice.

"Go to him. No one is trying to belittle your feelings. No one is trying to make you out to be the bad guy here. But he is the leader of the free world which means he's restricted in his actions. He can't leave when the moment arises. Believe me, there is no place he'd rather be but here. His work just doesn't allow it all the time. His actions and downtime happen when it's convenient for the nation, not when it's convenient for him. It's time to end this pity party and go be with the man you love. He needs you. You need each other."

Liv sat quietly for a moment and allowed the words to sink in. Her guest was right, Fitz had lost this baby too and for the past three weeks, Liv had done nothing but dismiss his feelings. She had put herself first, but how he felt never even factored in as a close second. Liv gave a small nod in agreement with everything her guest had said.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'll be in the living room, waiting for you to get dressed."

Liv looked at her guest through narrowed eyes, trying to figure out what exactly they were up to.

"What? You didn't think I'd trust you'd go on your own did you?" They responded with a chuckle. "Now hurry, we're running out of time. The nation waits for no one... Oh, and Liv, wear something cute. Something soft and feminine. Something that will take his breath away."

An hour later Liv was dressed and they were on their way towards the White House. They were escorted in through the rear entrance, and made their way towards the oval. When they reached the door, Liv froze and reached for the person's shoulder.

"Wait, why are you doing this for me? For us?" Liv asked, clearly confused. This was honestly the last person she'd ever expect to be helping her in a time like this.

There was a deep sigh before the person responded. "Because life is too short to not share it with the one you love."

* * *

Cyrus sat across from Fitz feeling like he had hit a brick wall. He had tried to reason with the man but his head seemed to be shoved so far up his ass, the words never made it to his ears.

"Go to her sir. Show her that you love her and you will not allow this misfortune to stand in the way of a happy life with her... Go to her." Cyrus had told him. He knew the repercussions of his advice, but in this moment it didn't matter. Not knowing what else to do, Cyrus made a last ditch effort.

"You're ticking sir... tick...tick...tick...tick... How do I diffuse the bomb?"

Fitz stood there and took in the older man's words. A huge part of him wanted nothing more than to go to Liv. But the other part of him, the part that was holding him back was seriously afraid of being rejected. He didn't think his heart could take it if she rejected him in person. Seeing as how his words weren't getting him anywhere, Cyrus was ready to take matters into his own hands.

A glimmer of hope shone in Cyrus' eyes as Fitz opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it when he noticed the door to the oval open. He tried hard to hide the look of shock when he saw who stepped inside.

"What are you doing here Mellie?" Fitz spat as she was the last person he expected to see.

The sharpness in Fitz's voice caused Mellie to flinch internally. Refusing to show Fitz just how much he affected her, Mellie took a deep breath and smiled politely.

"Why Fitzgerald, I'm here to help."

"Help?" Fitz scoffed. "What on Earth could you possibly be here to help with?"

"Yes, Fitz, I am here to help. I'm here to give the nation their president back. Their real president. The people may not be able to see it but I can. You're ticking and I... I came to help diffuse the bomb." Mellie simply stated as she looked Fitz square in the eyes. Fitz returned her gaze through squinted eyes as he tried to figure out her ulterior motive. Mellie wasn't known for doing things our of the kindness of her heart. Sensing a rare moment of sincerity radiating from the woman, Fitz finally decided to break the silence.

"Mellie, you can't help with this." Fitz sighed, his voice full of defeat. Never in the entire time she had known him had Mellie seen Fitz so defeated, so broken.

"Oh Fitzgerald, I do believe I can." Mellie stated matter of factly. Mellie stepped aside and she smiled as she watched Fitz's breath hitch.

The moment Fitz's eyes caught the sight of Liv he was at a loss for words. Never had he seen her look so small, so vulnerable, so... afraid. This wasn't the Liv that he knew, it was clear she had been suffering just as much as he had. Part of Fitz wanted to run over to Liv and scoop her up in his arms. He wanted to kiss her pain away. Pain was just an illusion, right? The other part of him wanted to dismiss her the same way she had dismissed him three weeks ago when THEIR child was taken away from THEM.

Fitz stood there for a moment taking in Liv's appearance. She had lost weight and it was clear by the look on his face that he was worried. In spite of the weight loss, Fitz thought she had never looked more stunning in a white skirt that stopped mid thigh, and a silk lavender cami. Her hair was straight, much straighter than Fitz was used to, but he liked it. Not as much as the curls, but the style complimented Liv well.

They stood in silence for a moment just gazing into one another's eyes, both of them unsure of exactly what to say. Fitz's eyes broke contact first as he asked for a moment alone with her. Cyrus stood and walked to the door and nudged Mellie to follow him. Mellie turned to Liv and ran her hands soothingly up and down her arms. Mellie offered a genuine smile as she went in to give Liv a hug.

When the younger woman was in her embrace, Mellie whispered into her ear. "You need him, he needs you. Neither of you can get through this alone. It's been long enough... You. Need. Him. If your going to make it this."

Liv returned Mellie's embrace, an act that clearly shocked Fitz more than he cared to admit. It wasn't everyday one would see Mellie being affectionate towards another. Especially when the person she was showing affection for was the love of her ex husbands life. Mellie broke the embrace and exited the oval, closing the door behind her once Liv was inside.

Liv and Fitz stood there for a moment, trying to breathe through the smothering tension that was filling the room. This was it, the moment of truth. It was time to find out if they honestly had a leg to stand on.

No one could explain what happened in that moment. As their eyes locked, the pain, the sorrow, the need to be anywhere but inside of their own bodies had disintegrated. It was just the two of them and even though they were both suffering from the loss, they knew that as long as the other was willing to fight, they could move mountains. In order to move this mountain, they had to plan. The plan began with just one word.

"Hi."

* * *

**Hey everyone. As many of you know, writing any type of unhappy Olitz isn't a strong point for me. I promise the unhappy won't go on for much longer. The next chapter should be the end of this cycle in their life. I know this update isn't that long, but I'm really pacing myself so I don't mess this up. I will update... Something hopefully within the next few days. All thoughts and comments are welcome, and Kudos to the reviewer who guessed it was Huck. I'm getting tired of Fitz chasing after Liv, I think it's time she earned him. Also a huge thank you to ScandalGlamour and Da Princes' And Mes for helping me get over this first hurdle. XO. Til next time.**


	7. Inside the Kaleidoscope

**Hey everyone. I see there are conflicting emotions about Mellie & Liv's encounter at her condo, as well as Liv's leaving the White House. With Liv, all I can say is everyone grieves differently. Sometimes what they think is best for them truly isn't, but they have to come to that realization on their own. I honestly cant say how I would have responded if I were in that situation, but we all know Liv is a runner when things get complicated and I wanted to reflect that even though this story is AU**.

**Now, some of you like Mellie and some still don't. I know some of you don't agree with Mellie calling Liv selfish and I agree, everyone grieves differently. But in order to write these chapters, I had to distance myself from my unhealthy obsession with Olitz and look at how each person may react, not how I wish they'd react. But I assure you, Mellie is pretty much out of the story from this point on. Maybe a phone call or a pleasant visit but I'm undecided on that right now.**

**In this story Liv isn't a threat to Mellie so it's nice to see them interact outside of their routine, however, that doesn't mean that Mellie isn't still Mellie. She does tend to show her abrasive side at times, even when she means well. With that said, this is the last update dealing with this issue. My heart cant take anymore. Thank you for not going too hard on me with the last two chapters but I do love the criticism and the praise. **

* * *

_When I lose the will to win I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. _  
_ I can do anything, 'cause your love is so amazing, _  
_ Cause your love_  
_ inspires me. And when I need a friend you're_ _always on my side_,

_Givin' me faith to get me through the night. _

_I Turn To You- Christina Aguilera_

_xx_

_My levee's have broken, my walls have come _

_ Crumbling down on me The rain is falling, defeat is calling_

_ I need you to set me free_

_Take me far away from the battle _

_ I need you, shine on me_

_I look to you, I look to you_

_ After all my strength has gone _

_ In you I can be strong_

_I look to you_

_I Look To You- Whitney Houston_

* * *

"Hi"

"Hi"

Fitz's mind was in a cyclone. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell, he wanted to cry. He wanted to dismiss her and make her feel the pain and torment he had felt when she walked out three weeks ago. But... Fitz knew if he did, he'd probably lose her forever. So Fitz swallowed his pride, and his own hurt in hopes that they could get past this point and be the happy loving couple they once were.

Fitz walked from behind the resolute desk and made his way closer to Liv. The closer he got, the warmer he became. He stopped when he reached the sofa and offered her a weak smile. His heart hurt for Liv. If he had his way she would never experience pain, mental or physical, ever again for as long as she lives.

"Meet me halfway?" He asked almost in a whisper. It was a small request, but the impact of the double meaning behind those words wasn't lost on either of them.

Liv remained by the door for a moment assessing Fitz's mood. She didn't come here to be yelled at and scolded like a little kid, and she hoped things wouldn't come to that. She came here because Mellie helped her see she wasn't going to get better alone. She needed Fitz if she was going to get through this, if they were going to get through this.

With a small nod, Liv crept her way over to the sofa. With every step she took, her body grew warmer. When she reached her end of the sofa, her body felt like it was in an inferno. Never in her life had anyone brought her senses alive without so much as a touch.

"Please, have a seat." Fitz asked as he motioned towards the sofa. He exhaled deeply as Liv sat but remained seated on the far side of the sofa. Not wanting to crowd her too quickly, Fitz took his place on the other end.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither sure exactly what to say next. Liv tilted her head as she took in Fitz's appearance. His gorgeous blue eyes that were normally bright and joyful, were now dark and hollow. Even the first creases in the corners of his eyes had made their appearance in her absence.

His five o'clock shadow was nearing a midnight shadow even though it was early in the morning. He may have been performing his duties as president without fail, but Liv could tell he had been suffering just as much as she was.

He had lost a little weight, five pounds maybe. Many may not be able to tell, but she could. His shoulders were hunched, his confidence had clearly taken a beating in her absence, maybe even due to it. Liv looked down at her hand as she toyed with the engagement ring that still graced her finger.

"I'm sorry..." They both blabbed out at the same time. "You go first." They spoke in unison again. Fitz took a deep breath and looked Liv in the eyes.

"Liv, you go first." He whispered. Fitz wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what she had to say, but there was no time like the present, to deal with the past, if they wanted a future.

Fitz cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Everyone grieves differently" He reminded himself before she began.

"Fitz, from the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew that I needed you in my life. There was this charge, this current that surged through my body the first time we touched. In spite of you referring to me as an ankle biter, I knew you were the one. We moved so quickly, sharing our first kiss not too long after, only a few hours after, but that kiss... That kiss bonded us together forever in a way that no one will ever understand. From that moment, I knew I was yours. When I was shot in Ocean City, I knew I needed to make my way back to you. I held on for you because for as long as you walk this earth, I will exist for you."

Liv paused for a moment to watch Fitz carefully. His eyes were shining with tears threatening to fall, but they seemed softer with every word she spoke.

"When we went to Punta Cana and we were able to enjoy one another without interruption, just being ourselves in our own element, I fell even deeper in love with you. You were so happy and so carefree, I'd never seen a happier president in my life. The day you proposed to me is a day I will never forget. I was so hot that day, and I felt so terrible about freezing you out of our room. I have to admit that you were adorable bundled up like an eskimo on the sofa trying to watch tv while I was walking around in only my underwear. The fact that you embraced your own discomfort so that I would be ok was the act the opened the floodgates in my heart."

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared, I was terrified. I wasn't ready to be a mom, to be thrown into the public eye. I wasn't ready to live my life, voluntarily hanging my dirty laundry for the entire world to see. But... When I heard Alyssa's heartbeat for the very first time, I knew that I wanted this life with you. I still worried about being a mom. I worried if I would be a good mom or if I would screw this child up beyond repair. I worried I would say or do something that would drive you away. I even worried you'd leave me because of my 2am cravings."

"When I came home from the office that night and saw Amanda... I couldn't think, I couldn't see past my worst fears coming true. I couldn't see past my own belief that I was never good enough for you. I didn't think. I ran from this office, I jumped into my car, and I drove off. Because of that I... I am sorry. I am so sorry I took her away from you, from us. I'm sorry that I didn't take your feelings into consideration after. I'm sorry I didn't allow you to be there for me. I'm sorry I didn't allow myself to be there for you."

"We lost our daughter Fitz. We buried our baby. I thought I needed to be alone, to grieve and sort through things in my own way, but I was wrong. I wasn't grieving, I was stalling. When I was alone, I felt the pain, but I was able to bury it by doing other things. I wasn't ready to face you because you are a reminder of... I love you Fitz, so, so very much. I want us to try to make it past this point, together. I don't want to run away from you anymore Fitz. I only want to run to you."

Liv reached for the box of tissues that had somehow made their way onto the sofa. At this point she wasn't sure whose tears were falling harder. Liv took a deep breath and exhaled all of the fears and reservations that had been plaguing her from the beginning. The pain of losing their daughter was still there, but she knew that in time, it would get better.

Fitz took a deep breath and reached for Liv's hand. When she didn't pull back, he scooted closer to her and took her other hand as well.

"Livvie, you are my everything. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew my world would never be the same. You're right, we did move and an incredibly fast pace, but it never felt like we were rushing. It felt like we were making up for all of the time we had missed. That first kiss, I don't know what came over us. The need to feel more of one another, the urge to merge into one body, I can only assume that was the moment our souls became one."

"The day I proposed to you is a day that I will never forget either. It was not only the day I longed to profess my love for you in one of the purest forms, it was also the day I learned we would be a family. It was the day I learned that part of me was growing inside of you. I cried because I was so overjoyed that our love was stronger than any obstacle placed in our path. Even birth control. I cried because no matter what happened to us down the road, we would always have the reminder of the love we share."

"I don't remember anything about Amanda Tanner. I only know what happened because I watched the tape but trust me Amanda has been dealt with. When I woke up in the hospital and learned that you had been in an accident, my whole world stopped. My first thought was you. I couldn't lose you. It wasn't until after the doctor began speaking and told me you were ok that I thought about the baby. It wasn't that I didn't care about Alyssa, I just couldn't imagine a life without you in it."

"My heart hurt when I learned that we lost her, but I never once thought of you as being the one to blame because you weren't. I wanted to be there for you after we buried her, but I was forced to return here to deal with the nation. I fought to keep myself busy until you came home. When Lauren told me you had finally arrived and you were getting settled, I rushed through my work to get home to you sooner. When I walked in and saw you were leaving, my world stopped. I felt like what we had meant nothing to you. I felt like you were looking for an exit and the moment Alyssa passed, you found it and were ready to take it. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you, and you finally came to realize that. Honestly, I blame myself for the pain you are feeling... Part of me just wonders if we'd be at this point we would have waited until marriage like you wanted to. I'm sorry you ever had a reason to doubt how much you mean to me. I'm sorry you doubted whether or not you are good enough. That means that I wasn't doing my job when it came to showing you just how much I love you. You know that don't you? I love you Livvie, more than words could ever say. I need you in my life. We deserve another chance, we're worth another chance..."

Liv leaned forward and rested her head on Fitz's chest. She had missed this terribly. Just laying in Fitz's arms seemed to make her feel lighter, more secure. For the first time in three weeks, Liv felt like she was worthy of his love. He didn't blame her for what happened. It was time she forgave herself.

"Fitz, I don't want you to ever blame yourself for me sleeping with you. I'm an adult and entered this relationship with both eyes open."

"So, where do we go from here? I don't want you to have any regrets." Fitz asked. This was the final elephant hanging in the room, and since they were getting it all out there, they may as well do this as well.

"Well, I say we work on healing. We work on growing stronger from this moment. We work on... We work on planning our wedding."

"Our wedding?"

"Yes. Our. Wedding." Liv responded in between kisses. "Oh and Fitz, I don't regret a single moment we've shared." Liv said as she kissed Fitz's lips. Before things got out of hand she broke away and continued. "And I'll be more than happy to prove that to you on August 15th."

"August 15th?"

"Yes. August. Fif. Teenth. Our. Wedding. Day." Liv responded unable to refrain from kissing him long enough to speak.

"So you still want to marry me?" Fitz asked sounding more surprised than he wanted to.

"Of course I do. It would be an honor to have your last name. I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Livvie?" Fitz said as he captured her lips once again. Fitz moaned as he felt Liv's hand creeping it'sway down towards his belt but suddenly had a moment of clarity.

"Livvie?" Fitz's voice was raspy and full of lust so what he said next came as a shock to Liv.

"Yes Fitz?"

"Livvie, I think we should refrained from sex right now. I mean, I don't mind doing other things, but I'd rather wait until we are married to reignite the intercourse part of our relationship. It will give us time to build on our relationship."

Liv looked at Fitz as if he had grown a second head. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III giving up sex willingly?

"Fitz, you do know that August 15 is three months away, right?"

"I know how far away it is Livvie. But I want to work on strengthening our bond. I want our wedding night to be special. I know it's corny because I already know your body better than I know my own, but I'd like to at least give it a try."

"What exactly does this no sex policy entail?" Liv asked as she began sucking and nibbling on Fitz's neck.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean will there be touching" Liv ran her hands up and down Fitz's chest. "Kissing" She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Caressing" Liv moved her hands dangerously close to Fitz's belt line. "What are we not allowed to do?" She asked on the most seductive tone Fitz had ever heard escape her lips.

"Let's just say that no parts of my body will be allowed to enter any parts of your body until you are officially Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

"This isn't some way of saying you don't want to sleep with me, is it?"

"Livvie I'm sure you can feel how hard I am right now just from kissing you. There is nothing I want more than to pick you up, bend you over my desk, and make you scream my name. But I want to enjoy you outside of the bedroom, with our clothes on as well."

Liv sat quietly for a moment nibbling on her bottom lip. Every second she didn't respond felt like an eternity. Fitz just hoped he was going about this the right way. It was after all what she wanted until he came along. It was what she deserved. This would be their new beginning.

"Ok." Liv finally responded.

"Ok?"

"Yes Fitz, ok. It sounds good. I'd like that too. Now come here. I have three weeks worth of kissing I need to get caught up on."

Fitz pulled Liv so she was now laying across his body. He looked into her eyes and for the first time in weeks, smiled a smile that actually reached his eyes.

Fitz drew Liv's bottom lip into his mouth and began sucking on it slowly. Liv gasped at the move and Fitz seized this opportunity to coax his tongue into her mouth. Liv's small hand slipped between the buttons of Fitz's shirt and she began stroking his chest. Fitz immediately felt himself growing harder from the act, and silently cursed himself for making this decision. Just as he was about to go back on his request, there was a knock on the door. Before the couple had a chance to correct their positions, Cyrus entered the room with Mellie close behind.

They took in the couple who had clearly been in the middle of the make up stage and smiled a knowing smile.

"So, I take it the wedding is still on?" Mellie asked praying they would say yes.

When Cyrus called her the night before and told him of the situation she knew she had to help. She also knew that if things didn't turn out well, Fitz would take all of his frustrations out on her. Cyrus had put her in contact with the man known as Huck. He knew that if she wanted to help in any way, getting past him would be the first step. Convincing Huck to take her to Liv's condo unannounced was not an easy feat. After hours of begging and persuading, Huck decided that Mellie wasn't a threat and took her to Liv. From the looks of it, everything had worked out for the better.

Liv looked at Fitz and then to Mellie and Cyrus.

"Yes, the wedding is officially on."


	8. Temptation

Remaining celibate for 8 weeks isn't as hard as one may think. Well, at least not when you have the schedules of Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant.

The first week was hard, but they managed to keep their self control in check , with a lot of help from Abby and Cyrus. The second week found Liv flying out to Washington state. It was very rare for her to go to a client, but the money they were willing to pay was too good to pass up. She was there for two weeks working endlessly until the issue had been resolved.

When Liv returned to DC, she was bummed to find out Fitz had already left for the G8 Summit. Fitz thought it was worth it in the end, he did after all shoot hoops with the Dali lama. The man had an incredible jump shot. He was gone for three weeks total, as he was set to spend the last week in London. He met for brunch with the queen upon his arrival. They spoke, skyped, or factimed every day, and although they craved one another terribly, the fact they couldn't be together in those moments served as a great distraction to them both.

The clock was counting down to their wedding, and they spent more time than anything going over details of their pending union. The flowers and decorations, the wedding colors, and where they would marry took up many hours of their conversations. But never far from either of their minds was the desire to engage in a heavy session of phone sex. They controlled themselves though as they knew the need to feel one another's body couldn't easily be quench. Phone sex simply wouldn't be enough.

Upon Fitz's return to the states, he planned to take Liv to dinner, but those plans were thwarted as she only had a two week opportunity to find her gown before he schedule became hectic again. True to character, Liv didn't want just any normal wedding gown. She wanted an original, a one of a kind. Something that will never be seen on another body, ever again.

A few hours before Fitz's arrival in DC, Liv, Quinn, and Abby found themselves on Fitz's private jet bound for Italy with Tom and Dominick as their escorts. It took three days for her to a dress maker she felt would be able to bring her vision of the perfect wedding gown to life. She originally thought the trip wouldn't take more than a few days. Needless to say, things never go as planned when you are preparing a wedding. A few days turned into 7 but it was all worth it. Liv finally had the perfect dress.

As she arrived back in the states, Liv pulled out her phone and called Fitz the moment she exited the plane.

"Hi." Liv said as she heard the man she has been longing for answer on the receiving end.

"Hi. Did you get your dress?" Fitz asked, feeling the warmth of her smile on the other end.

"I did. My gown is perfect." Liv replied with an even wider smile. There was a brief pause before Liv added "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Fitz replied with a sigh. "When can I see you? Two months is far too long to go without your fiancé."

"I know. I have to fly up to Vermont for a few days. I'll be all yours once I return."

"When does your flight leave?" Fitz asked as he motioned for Lauren to pull up his schedule.

"The jet is set to fly me there in an hour. I would've flown directly there, but I needed to run home first and grab a few things. Abby also has to take my gown to her house before we leave."

"Why not leave it at your place Liv? Are you seriously out of closet space already?"

"I'm not. It's just... I don't trust you to not sneak a peek."

"Ouch." Fitz said feigning hurt feelings. "So, where are you staying when you arrive in Vermont?"

"The Hilton."

"Wrong answer."

"Fitz.."

"Livvie, you know the house in Vermont is finished. It's furnished and everything. Just stay there. It is after all your home too."

"I don't know Fitz. I kind of want to be with you the first time I see it."

"Ok." Fitz said with a sigh. She was right. He did have the house built behind her back, the least he could so was be the one who gave her the grand tour.

"So, it's settled. I will tour the house with you, before I stay there."

"It is settled. Livvie, I'm going to let you go. You're running out of time and I don't want to hold you up any longer than I have already."

"Hmmm, I can't wait to see you. On the plus side, we only have four weeks until our wedding!" Liv squealed causing Abby and Quinn's mouths to drop open in shock. Liv was definitely different when she spoke to Fitz. They just wondered what she would be like when they were finally together.

"In 4 weeks, you will be Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, and you will be in my bed every night. Naked if I have my way."

"Hmmm, naked works for me... I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Mrs. Grant." with that Fitz hung up and walked to the door connecting his office to Lauren's.

"Lauren, did you pull up the schedule?"

"I did sir. You don't have any pressing issues until Monday."

"Lauren, please clear my schedule and have James and Eric prep Marine one for takeoff."

"It's already been done sir."

"Lauren, I don't know what I'd do without you. Effective immediately, I'm giving you a raise." Fitz said cheerfully as he began to make his way towards the residence to pack his bags.

* * *

After meeting up with Huck and Harrison on the tarmac, Liv and her team made their way to Vermont. The plane had just landed, and the five of them were quickly ushered I to an awaiting towncar.

"Fitz doesn't do anything small." Liv thought to herself with a smile as she quickly buckled her saftey belt. She looked out of the window and turned to Dominick as she realized they had passed the Hilton.

"Dom, where are we going?" Liv asked as she looked to her team who all seemed just as clueless.

"I'm not at liberty to say ma'am. Just know that we were given strict orders to take you to a secure location as the Hilton has been compromised. Seems someone alerted the media you would be staying there."

Liv sat back quietly, and Dominick sighed a deep breath of relief that Liv didn't press any further. The ride took about 20 minutes but Liv began to feel her blood boil as she saw them approaching a pair of raw iron fences with a giant "G" centered in the middle of each one.

"I told him I didn't want to come here without him! UGH!" Liv groaned as she drastically threw herself back against the seat.

"Liv, what is this place?" Harrison asked as they watched the driver punch in a code and the gates began to open.

"This... Is our home." Liv responded with a sigh.

"He built you a house, he built you a fucking mansion and you're upset!?" Abby spat as she took in the gorgeous landscaping around them.

"I'm not mad that he built us a house Abby." Liv wanted to clarify so her team wouldn't think of her being an ingrate. "It's just that, I've never seen it before. He told me about it when we were in Italy. I wanted my first time seeing it to be with him. It's our home, it only seems right."

Liv pulled out her phone as the car continued its way down the long winding driveway. She thought of calling Fitz, but quickly put her phone away when the front door opened. Liv saw a smile appear across Dominick's face, the same time Fitz emerged from the house.

"You knew he would be here!?" Liv yelled at her agent as she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"I did. I was told to let him know just how upset you were with him too." Dominick said with a roaring laugh.

The instant the car came to a complete stop, Liv projected herself from the vehicle, and immediately found her way to Fitz's arms. Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around and she giggled at the unexpected move. When his movements stopped, they smiled at one another, gazing deeply into each others eyes. Their smiles quickly faded and their lips slowly and passionately sought the others out.

The kiss began slow with Liv nibbling on Fitz's lower lip and he on hers. It quickly picked up as his tongue swept across her lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Liv parted her lips, and moaned as Fitz's tongue sought hers out . She gave in to his dominance of the kiss, and found herself quickly becoming lost in him. Liv felt Fitz's length pressing against her thigh and knew it was time for them to stop. For some reason she couldn't. They continued kissing and exploring the other's mouth until they both had no choice but to break free, their lungs desperate for oxygen.

"Hmmm, what happened to no parts of your body shall enter any parts of my body?" Liv teased as she finally caught her breath.

"You meant sexual organs Livvie."

"My mouth tongue can be a very sexual organ Fitz." Liv responded with a smirk.

"Oh believe me Livvie, I know."

"What are you doing here?" Liv asked as she tried to appear angry.

"I wanted you to stay in your home, and you wouldn't until I gave you the grand tour. Tada!"

"Why are you so amazing?" Liv asked as she pecked Fitz's lips one final time.

"Behind every amazing man is an even more amazing woman." Fitz replied before gently setting her down.

"I've missed you." Liv said as she stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Hmmm, I've missed you too." Fitz said with his ears glowing bright red.

"I can tell." Liv fired back jokingly as she looked down to his very prominent erection.

Liv turned, and stood in front of Fitz as her team closed in the final steps between them. After all of the introductions were over, and Abby was finished gushing about the 20 ft fountain in the front of the home, Fitz took Liv's hand in his and led them all inside to the marble foyer which lead to a grand staircase.

Six bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, two offices, a modern stainless steel kitchen that was bigger than her condo with white marble countertops, a sun room, a game room, a gym, living room, dining room, family room, an in home movie theater, and an Olympic sized swimming pool housed in the most perfect package held the pages of their future. It was up to them to fill as they saw fit.

"Fitz I love it!" Liv yelled as she launched herself lovingly into his arms. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she took in the house he had built for them.

Fitz turned to their guests, which Liv was shocked yet thankful Cyrus was now a part of the group and smiled. "Well everyone, Tom will show you all to your rooms. There are two guest houses out back. Make yourselves comfortable while I show my beautiful fiancé the upstairs."

Everyone followed Tom while Fitz took Liv's hand and led her upstairs. "Bedroom, bedroom, bathroom, bedroom, bedroom with bathroom, bedroom." Fitz said quickly as he pulled Liv down the hall. They stopped when they reached a set of double doors. "This my love, is our bedroom." Fitz added as he slowly opened the doors and ushered her inside.

Liv gasped as she took in the fully furnished room in front of her. There was a king sized canopy bed positioned in the middle of the room. The dresser and chest were made of the finest cherry wood money could buy. There were two walk in closets, one smaller than the other off to the side of the room. Fitz led Liv into what would be her closet and she gasped to find it already filled with clothes, her clothes as well as a few other outfits she had never seen before.

Fitz took her into the bathroom and showed her the huge standalone shower which had six multi-setting shower heads, angled in every possible direction. She turned to see a in ground jacuzzi with the most jets she had ever seen in her life. The commode itself was housed in a private area, complete with it's own door, to section it off from the rest of the bathroom. As Liv turned, she noticed the most beautiful vanity positioned off to the far wall. She turned and took in the his and hers sinks and smiled. It was the bathroom women dreamed about.

"What do you think?" Fitz asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think, we will be spending a lot of time in these two rooms. Maybe the other five rooms will fill quickly as a result."

"Is that so?" Fitz asked as he turned Liv around to face him.

"It is... Thank you so much for everything."

"Livvie, you never have to thank me for loving and providing for you."

"I know, I just want to. I'm very lucky to have you in my life."

The look in their eyes spoke volumes. They were tired of waiting for their wedding day, they needed each other now. Fitz picked Liv up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on their bed, their bodies still connected. Fitz's hands found their way under Liv's shirt and began cupping her breasts through her bra as her hand found their way into Fitz's curls.

Liv guided Fitz's mouth to hers and they began kissing forcefully, each unable to verbally relay how frustrating the past eight weeks have been. Fitz began grinding himself hard against Liv's core, and even through their clothing, they both felt like they were on the verge of release. Liv's hands began unbuttoning Fitz's shirt at a rapid pace as his mouth began trailing kisses down her neck towards her shoulder.

"You two had better be decent because I'm coming in!" Abby yelled as she flung the double doors open.

"Hell no! Cyrus!" Abby yelled as she took in their disheveled appearance.

"Abby, just ten minutes!" Fitz begged as his erection was painfully evident and pressing against Liv's thigh.

"No! I have been asked to make sure you two wait and damnit you will wait until your wedding night to get the goods. Get up Fitzgerald!" Abby yelled as she pulled Fitz off of Liv.

"Abby, you're fired!" Liv groaned as she was trying to silence her own burning desire.

"Not only am I not fired, you will thank me in about three hours for forcing you to keep your pact. Now let's go! We have a meeting to get to in a little over two hours and we are starving." Abby spat as she quickly turned on her heels and bumped into Cyrus.

"What the hell is all the commotion up here?" Cyrus asked. He took in both Liv and Fitz's appearance, along with their heavy breathing and sighed. "Ok lover boy, lets go. God you two are worse than teenagers." Cyrus huffed before pulling Fitz from the room.

Abby laughed as Liv began kicking her legs and flailing her arms almost violently against the mattress. She sat up and fixed her hair and clothing before turning to Abby.

"I hate you!"

"You love me!"

"I know!"

* * *

After their meeting Liv and her team made their way back to the house. They were shocked to see Fitz was still there, working from his office. He came out when he heard them enter the house and pulled Liv into his arms.

"I missed you beautiful."

"I missed you too handsome."

Fitz's pecked Liv's lips playfully until Abby cleared her throat. He quickly stepped back before he got too carried away and looked to Cyrus who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"Ok, get dressed everyone, casual, we are going out to dinner." Fitz wasn't really in the mood to go out, but he wanted to take Liv somewhere special. With everyone with them, he didn't want there to be too romantic of an atmosphere, but he wanted everyone to enjoy themselves.

Surprising everyone, Fitz sat and waited in his office while everyone including Liv changed into something more appropriate for their outing. Fitz could have smacked himself as Liv returned a half hour later wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a lavender strapless baby doll top. Her hair was swept up into a high ponytail, and she wore simple diamond studs in her ears. Her only other jewelry for evening being her engagement ring. Her makeup was light, giving her a natural look. Fitz already felt the tightening in his pants and wondered just how he was going to make it through the next three days without breaking his vow. The next three weeks for that matter.

When everyone was ready, they made their way out to the awaiting cars. Liv walked in front of Fitz adding more than a little extra sway to her hips. When they reached the car, Liv looked over her shoulder at him and winked before climbing in. With a deep breath and a shake of his head, Fitz followed her into the car and sighed.

This woman is going to be the death of me.

* * *

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to get this update to you. This writers block has been a bitch. I hope the time jump made up for my lack of updating. The next chapter will be one final time jump... The wedding. Thank you all for reading.


	9. Weakness Is Our Strength

"Fitz! Stop playing and fuck me already!"

"Are you sure Livvie?"

"Fuck it Fitz! I can't wait! Please, I'm begg- mmmm!"

Fitz pushed into Liv slowly and waited patiently for her body to adjust. When she gave him the go ahead, Fitz took off thrusting like a madman. It had been eleven weeks since they had last been intimate. Abby and Cyrus began hiding from them because they could no longer take the mood swings from either of them during their celibacy pact.

The wedding was still four weeks away, but neither of them could hold out any longer. It didn't matter either way, after Liv saw what their home looked like, coupled with the drinks from dinner, she was primed and ready to go from the moment they set foot in their bedroom.

"Shit Liv! You're so tight!"

Fitz was conflicted. Part of him couldn't believe they didn't have enough restraint to hold out until the wedding. The other part was thankful they the pact was over. Not only because he couldn't wait any longer to make love to his fiancé, but because of the emotional connection that occurred through this level of intimacy.

"Fuck Fitz! Harder baby! Please! Go deeper!"

Fitz threw Liv's legs over his arms and lifted her, pressing their chests together as he thrust into her hard and deep. The speed of his thrust had Liv screaming out his name as she had finally found her release. Fitz followed not too long after, collapsing on top of Liv on their bed. Fitz rolled off of Liv, and they laid there struggling to catch their breath.

"That was..."

"Wow"

"Hey Livvie"

"Yes Fitz?"

"I think I just got you pregnant.

"We'll see Superman"

* * *

**4 weeks later**

Liv was running around her apartment breaking everything in sight. It was three days before the wedding and her dress was too snug around her waist. Abby and Quinn came rushing into her apartment, trying to calm her nerves.

"Liv, you need to chill. We will handle it. You, you need to just focus on becoming Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III in three... two and a half days. We will handle the rest."

"Abby, how the fu-" Liv immediately felt like she was going to be sick. She cupped her hand over her mouth and raced into her bathroom. She made it just in time before vomiting up her lunch.

Quinn raced to the kitchen and grabbed Liv some water while Abby grabbed a wet wash cloth and held it to the back of Liv's neck. She rubbed Liv's back until the vomiting stopped.

"Great! I've got food poisoning three days before my wedding." Liv cried as she felt another bout of illness wash over her.

Once Liv's stomach was settled, she felt fine. She chalked it up to bad nerves and continued to search for someone who could make alterations on such short notice. Luckily they found a woman who was not only willing to come to Liv, she was able to make the minor alterations to the gown on the spot.

* * *

**August 15 - Wedding day**

Liv was a total mess. She had been vomiting all morning, and it didn't show any signs of slowing. She was a nervous wreck, but really if you were about to marry the leader of the free world wouldn't you be as well?

What started as a guest list of 150 people quickly expanded to 300 almost overnight which threw the secret service into a frenzy. It was the political wedding of the millenium, and everyone who was anyone was there. Cyrus was walking around moping like he was about to lose his best friend, while Liv's team tried to help control her nerves and the vomiting.

Huck came in and began pressing on a pressure point on Liv's wrist, and the vomiting seemed to cease. She managed to get through hair and makeup, but they decided that since they had time, they'd hold of on putting on her gown. Abby did her best to keep Liv calm, while Quinn got what she called her "Superstitions package".

"Ok Liv, for something old we've got James' grandmother's diamond stud earrings. For something borrowed, we've got Abby's diamond hair pins, and for something new we've got the diamond choker."

"Ok, what about the something blue? Quinn! I can't get married without something blue!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Abby ran to open it and smiled when she saw Lauren on the other side holding a bouquet of eleven white roses, and a single blue rose. Lauren entered the room and looked at Liv. She was glowing even though she wasn't feeling her best in the moment.

"Abby, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lauren asked as she dragged Abby into the kitchen. When she was sure they were out of earshot, Lauren began to speak.

"Abby, how far along is she?" Lauren asked with a knowing smile.

"How far along what? We've got an hour until we have to leave."

"No, how far along is she? Does she even know yet?"

"Know what?" Abby asked getting somewhat annoyed. Lauren seemed to be talking in circles, and this definitely wasn't the time for it.

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I'd bet my life that Liv is pregnant. The question is, should we bring it up now, or later?"

Abby looked at Lauren like she had grown a second head. There was no way Liv could be pregnant. She and Cyrus had worked diligently to keep those two apart. Except, except for the night they all got drunk, in Vermont. Abby began racing through her mind, trying to recall how long ago it was since that night.

"Lauren, how long does it take for positive pregnancy test?" Abby asked as her hands began to shake. She was met with a serious dilemma. Does she tell Liv their suspicions before or after the ceremony?

"I'm not really sure if everyone is the same, but I know Tom and I found out we were expecting 3 weeks after we began actively trying." Lauren responded while watching all of the blood drain from Abby's face.

"So should we tell her she might be pregnant?"

"Who might be pregnant?" Liv asked as she entered the kitchen to see what was taking the two of them so long.

Shit

* * *

Fitz was a wreck. Nothing was helping to calm his nerves, not even scotch. Today was a huge day for them and on top of the normal wedding jitters and missing Liv, he was worried about her getting to the white house safely. He wasn't sure why he caved in and let her stay at her apartment instead of forcing her to stay at Blair House the night before.

Fitz sighed, knowing he wouldn't feel calm until he knew Liv was safe. Fitz forced himself to think of the most pleasant vision his mind could conjure up. Liv coming undone beneath him.

Although they succumbed to their moment of weakness four weeks ago in Vermont, they had managed to go the rest of the time without anymore slip-ups. Fitz's mind began to think of all of the positions he could take Liv in, and how many times he could make her scream his name as she came undone beneath him. He instantly felt himself growing hard, and had to think of the most awkward thing to calm his raging erection.

Cyrus in a bikini.

Fitz turned as Huck, Harrison Cyrus and Tom entered the room and offered them a drink. Thankfully they were already dressed. With a glass a scotch in hand, the men shared Fitz's final drink as a single man, before he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The men said a few words of encouragement, and Huck who never spoke actually offered Fitz advice on how to calm Liv down when livid couldn't even begin to describe her mood.

"Coffee. Bring her coffee." Huck said with a smile.

"Coffee?" Fitz said confused.

"Yea. Bring her a cup of coffee from a coffee shop. She'll be so confused as to why you just show up with coffee, she forgets her rage in the moment. It gives her time to cool off. "

"Uh Huck bruh, that only works for you." Harrison said as he shook his head. "Her shock is more from the fact that you interacted with another human to get the coffee than the coffee itself." He elaborated.

"Oh. Well, I don't know what to tell you Fitz... Yes I do, just don't piss her off."

"Thanks Huck." Fitz said genuinely as he was shocked Huck had even spoken that many words to him in the first place.

The men all gathered around Fitz to pray over him before they left for the altar. Huck pointed out that Cyrus couldn't be the devil like he claims because the didn't spontaneously combust from the prayer circle.

* * *

With 45 minutes left to go before they were set to leave, Abby came rushing through the door with ten different pregnancy tests. They decided to tell her before, in hopes that maybe she wouldn't worry about her nausea. Liv had been in the bathroom for the past five minutes. When she emerged she was calm as a cucumber.

"Ok, all cylinders people, I have a groom to meet at the altar." Liv said as she alerted Dominick she was ready to leave.

Traffic was bad throughout most of DC and Liv was glad that even with the police escort, they ended up leaving earlier than planned. There was an accident on their normal route which caused them to take the long route to the White House.

They managed to arrive at Blair House and still be ten minutes earlier than they had expected. Liv and the women were whisked away the moment they arrived. There was one final hair and makeup check and then it was time.

The wedding was taking place on the south lawn of the white house. there were walls of roses that were set up to block any and everyone's view of Liv until it was time. Fitz and his groomsmen stood and focused their sights on the aisle as the music began to play. The moment he saw Lauren, the first bridesmaid turn the corner, Fitz wasn't sure he could grant Liv's request.

Liv had requested Fitz sing to her as she walked down the aisle, as his voice always seemed to soothe her nerves. She had a special song in mind, and Fitz knew he could sing it and sing it well, as long as his emotions didn't get the best of him.

Thankfully for him, he was able to get the original artist to help out. They would play the piano while he sang, and if he got choked up at any given moment, the artist would take over. Fitz felt Tom's hand on his shoulder, and he instantly calmed down.

As Quinn made her way down the aisle followed by Abby, the artist took their position at the piano as they knew it was almost time.

"Liv, you look beautiful." Cyrus said as he met Liv in the back.

"Thank you Cy, you don't look so bad yourself." Liv commented back.

The instant Liv and Fitz set the date for their wedding, Liv asked if Cyrus would do the honor of walking her down the aisle. He had played such a monumental role in getting Liv and Fitz together, as well as keeping them together, it only seemed right. Cyrus extended his arm and smiled as Liv hooked her arm through his. They heard the music begin to play and Cyrus turned to Liv.

"Ready kiddo?"

"Over a cliff"

Cyrus began to walk with Liv, and they turned into the aisle as Fitz began to sing.

**It's undeniable... that we should be together...**  
** It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never**  
** The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,**  
** Then let me show you now that I'm for real...**  
** If all things in time, time will reveal...**  
** Yeah...**

Fitz watched as Liv came into view. Liv wore a white sheath strapless gown with a fan styled bosom. Fitz couldn't see her shoes due to the length of the gown, but he'd bet top dollar that Liv had on a pair of silver Jimmy Choos. Something strappy yet elegant, maybe with a few diamonds encrusted on the straps if he was going to make a full guess. Her hair was up in a high bun, with ringlets of curls framing her face. Her makeup was light, and have her the natural yet polished look. She topped it all off with a pink lip.

Never in his life had he seen anyone so heart stopping-ly gorgeous. Even from where he was standing he could see Liv glowing. He almost faltered with the words, then he remembered that she chose this song because it was them in every way imaginable. This song spoke to their love and feelings for one another. Fitz continued to belt out the song as Brian McKnight provided backup and played the piano. Together they seranaded Liv to the song **Back At One**

**One... you're like a dream come true...**  
** Two... just wanna be with you...**  
** Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...**  
** Four... repeat steps one through three...**  
** Five... make you fall in love with me...**  
** If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)**

Liv made he'd way down the aisle, and focused on trying not to fall. With every step she took it became harder and harder to keep her balance. It was bad enough that Fitz had a panty dropping voice, but his eyes and his voice were piercing her very being all in the same moment. Liv felt the tears begin to fall and they hadn't even taken more five steps yet.

** So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...**  
** And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...**  
** And undesirable... for us to be apart...**  
** Never would of made it very far...**  
** Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart**  
** Cause...**

**One... you're like a dream come true**  
** Two... just wanna be with you**  
** Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me**  
** Four.. .repeat steps one through three**  
** Five... make you fall in love with me**  
** If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...**

As Fitz's voice grew stronger, Liv reflected on their life together and all of the challenges they had to overcome to get to where they were today.

**Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...**  
** I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...**  
** You came and breathed new life**  
** Into this lonely heart of mine...**  
** You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time...**

Liv had made her way down to the altar and the tears were flowing in every direction. There wasn't a dry eye in attendance as Fitz poured his heart and soul in the end of the song. Liv had never been more thankful in her life for waterproof mascara and eyeliner than she was in this very moment.

**One... you're like a dream come true**  
** Two... just wanna be with you**  
** Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...**  
** Four... repeat steps one through three**  
** Five... make you fall in love with me**  
** If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One. **

When the song ended, Brian stood and briefly shook hands with Fitz, then quickly made his way back to his seat.

The service itself didn't take more than a half hour as Liv and Fitz decided to go with the traditional vows foe the ceremony. They wanted their innermost thoughts and feelings reserved for just the two of them. They decided they would say their vows they wrote themselves to one another once the honeymoon officially began. Well, maybe not until a little later.

Once the vows were spoken and the rings were exchanged, Liv and Fitz lit their unity candle and kneeled so the pastor could bless their union with a final prayer. Because there were so many people in attendance, communion was given just to Liv and Fitz and they were pronounced husband and wife.

Fitz turned to Liv and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for the most lip scorching kiss either of them had ever experienced. The moment their lips locked, they began hungrily devouring each others lips and tongue. Liv felt Fitz's erection pressing against her thigh already, and knew they needed to get the pictures out of the way quickly. When they finally came up for air, Fitz looked into Liv's eyes and smiled.

"Well, what are your first words as Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?" Fitz asked as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

Liv looked up at Fitz and a sly smile crossed her face. "Remember that night in Vermont?"

"Yes."

"I'm pregnant."

Fitz picked Liv up and spun her around as she wrapped her arms securely around his neck. Fitz set her down and turned his attention to the crowd. He threw his arms up into the air and yelled "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

Liv tappped Fitz and shook her head. "Fitz, you weren't supposed to tell the world yet!" Liv yelled on the highest whisper she could manage.

"We're married now. Besides, look at the reaction. And if they don't like it, what are they gonna do? Shoot me?"

"You're right... Dad!"

Liv and Fitz turned back to the crowd and laughed at everyone's reaction. The crowd began cheering and suddenly the south lawn sounded like halftime at a football game. Everything was so loud, and people were moving so fast, that no one heard the gunshots until it was too late.

Liv turned and screamed as she watched the second bullet fired struck Fitz's body. The force of each bullet threw his body back. Fitz was turning to shield Liv when the third bullet grazed his side. The secret service immediately sprung into action and tackled her to the ground while the lawn and surrounding areas immediately went into lockdown. Liv looked up and saw Fitz being rushed to the ambulance that was waiting just a few hundred yards away.

Tom noticed a large amount of blood covering Liv's gown and tried to ask if she had been hit, but her mind had already begun to shut itself down. Maybe it was to protect her or the baby, or both, but Tom quickly realized he wasn't getting any information from Liv, anytime soon.

Liv watched in a panic as her newly pronounced husband and father of her child was rushed off to the nearest hospital. In that moment, it was as if all coherent sound and time ceased to exist. Liv's heart was pounding in her ears, and the area around her would not stop spinning.

Everything slowed down, but sped up at the same time. It was as if they couldn't get to Fitz quick enough, but they were moving too fast. Words sounded more like hums and blended together. Liv heard Tom speaking to her, but she couldn't understand a word that was coming out of his mouth. Liv went to stand, and everything went black.


	10. Weakness Is Our Strength Pt2

**Ok, so this update isn't a long one, but i promised many of you on Twitter last night I'd take care of you today. Based on many reviews, (which I love you all for not hanging me for that ending) I felt a continuation would help calm you all until the next update.) **  
**As promised, this update is for you- Lynn, Bri, Bree.**

**DaPrincesAndMe's thank you for keeping me grounding and being my sounding board for the last four chapters. ILY**!

* * *

When Liv came to, it took her a minute to realize where she was. She closed her eyes tightly and slowly opened them, trying to adjust to the bright lights in the room. As she focused in on the white walls and machines that were set up around the emergency room, it all started coming back to her. The wedding, telling Fitz about the baby, his excitement, the shooting.  
The shooting...

Liv shot up out of bed made her way to the door, needing to find Fitz. The last thing she remembered was him yelling out her name as she ran behind his stretcher, still in her wedding gown, down the hallways of the ER. She must've passed out again. She wasn't in any pain, so she knew she wasn't hit. Liv's door swung open and Liv froze as she saw Tom standing there as if he were guarding her. Tom's first instinct was to force Liv to go back to bed, but he knew she needed to see Fitz.

"Mrs. Grant, please just stay here for one moment while I grab the doctor. You passed out twice, once at the White House and once in the hallway here. Please?" Tom's eyes were begging, pleading with Liv to give him just a few moments. Liv nodded and addressed the next issue.

"Fitz? Is he-"

**Flashback- 5 Hours Ago**

Liv and Fitz were both such a nervous wreck neither were sure they could handle making it through the day. Liv sat in the bathroom as she waited for the pregnancy tests to finish registering. She looked at her phone and decided 'What the hell'. She pulled up Fitz's contact and sent him a text.

**O: Hey baby, today's the day! I am so excited to become your wife. With everything we've been through, I don't think I could have found a better man to be my heart, my soul, my rock. I love you.**

Liv set her phone down and felt so much better. She hoped that Fitz saw the text before he left, but knowing he would get it either way made her feel so much calmer. Just before she went to peek at the results, she got a text notification.

**F: For the rest of my life I will always thank you for making me a better man. I couldn't have wished for a better woman to come into my life. I have never been more anxious to see what the future holds for us. See you down the aisle Mrs. Grant, I'll be the one singing.**

**F: BTW, my phone is on silent now, but I'm leaving this thread open and placing it close to my heart. I know our love will rule this day. ILYSM**

Fitz heard the door open and tucked the phone into the inside pocket of his tux jacket. He wanted Liv's last messages as Olivia Pope to be close to his heart, during the transition.

**Present**

"He's fine ma'am I'll explain more after the doctor sees you. He's alert and talking, there's some pain, but he's ok. If he's finished first, he will come to you, I promise." Tom knew Liv would keep pressing, so he decided to explain once she was seated. He didn't need her passing out on him for a third time that day.

Out of the three shots fired, two made contact with Fitz. The first bullet appeared to have hit Fitz in the chest, but when the doctors removed his clothing, there were no bullet wounds or bleeding in the chest area. There was however bruising in the shape of a rectangle. They were stumped as they didn't know what had happened with that bullet.

Upon further inspection of Fitz's clothing, a nurse pulled Fitz's iPhone out of the inside breast pocket of his tux jacket and low and behold, the bullet was embedded in the back of the phone. The force of the impact caused Fitz to stumble and fall backwards, while knocking the wind out of him. The bullets and from a handgun, so the impact wasn't as forceful as it would have been from a bigger gun, anything larger could have been catastrophic. Strangely enough, his Otter Box Defender case may not have saved his phone, but it definitely saved his life.

As Fitz was stumbling backwards, the second bullet just barely grazed his right side, which ended up just being cleaned and bandaged. It was the burn of the contact that caused Fitz to flinch in the opposite direction. He had turn to shield Liv, but Dominick was closing in over her as his body hit the ground.

Tom helped Liv back to her bed, and helped her up onto it before explaining Fitz's injuries. Liv sat stunned, and thanked God she forced Fitz to buy that phone case only three days before. He refused for almost an hour, even joking that at $80 the shit had better save his life if called to do so. Apparently the 3" thick shock absorbing, protective case had done just that. Liv thanked him in such a hushed tone, Tom almost missed it. She looked down and noticed her gown was covered in blood. If it wasn't hers, and it wasn't Fitz's...

"So if Fitz is fine, and I'm fine, whose-"

"Dominick's ma'am. He heard what was happening first and was directly in front of you as we were preparing to head inside to preparing to board Marine One. You were looking at the president and Dominick was hit as he took you down for cover." Tom paused for a moment before adding "He didn't make it ma'am. He died on the scene."

Liv felt like she was going to be sick. Over the past year Liv grew to consider Dominick as more than just some bodyguard. She considered him a friend. He honestly lived up to his claim of ride and die. She knew Dominick didn't have any family. He was an orphan, his parents were killed in a car crash on his 13th birthday. It was part of the reason why he wanted to dedicate his life to keeling others alive.

He told Liv in confidence that he blamed himself for his parent's accident. He thought if they hadn't been rushing home to see him, they would have been able to avoid that drunk driver who swerved into their lane and hit them head on.

"Tom, he doesn't have any family, no wife or children. Fitz and I will cover his burial." Liv was silent for a moment l, and Tom could pinpoint the exact moment she transitioned into gladiator mode.

Liv closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sat up straight. When she opened her eyes, she immediately began firing off orders. "Tom, alert the Marines that we are going to delay leaving for a few days to make sure everything is ok. If Fitz is ok, I mean really ok, Alert Cyrus that he needs to gather the press corps. Tell them this press conference will be a brief statement, no questions, in the press room. This will air live, and will interrupt every major network and new station across America so I need my team brought into this room like yesterday. All hands better be on deck because we will wait for no one. If they aren't there, they will catch it with the rest of the nation. And Tom?"

"Yes First Lady?"

Liv was taken aback as she hadn't had time to actually process she was the first lady. She quickly recovered, refusing to break her gladiator facade. "This wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have known and I can only imagine what was going through your head when you were trying to figure who to rush to, Fitz or Lauren. It's not on you, and they are fine. So don't."

"Don't forget you. You were part of that equation too." Tom replied in a hushed voice. Liv had never seen Tom appear so fragile before. He was truly shaken by the events, yet here he was as her security since Dominick was no longer able to be there.

Tom simply nodded. In this moment it was all he could do to keep from crying. When he heard the gunshots, all he could think was that his pregnant wife, and his friend, one he considered a little sister, who was also pregnant were on the other side of the altar. He also had the POTUS directly in front of him. He was ashamed that he froze as he couldn't decide which one of the three to shield with his body.

That's when he saw Dominick tackle Liv, and ultimately took down Lauren, and Abby in the process. Thankfully neither Liv or Lauren were too far along, both apparently may have similar due dates as they had both taken a test that morning. The babies were too tiny to even feel the impact of either of them hitting the ground, Liv on her back, and Lauren on her stomach.

That was the baby Lauren was referring to when speaking with Abby, but she and Tom decided to wait to share their news. They didn't want to cast a shadow on their friends' big day. On Abby's way down she pulled Quinn so the women were safe. The whole ordeal lasted 45 seconds to a minute tops, but to Tom, it felt like hours had gone by. Seeing the women were ok, Tom immediately sprang into action.

Since Tabitha was on a much needed vacation, Tom stepped in to the calm the ruckus amongst them. Tom ordered the men to act first to get Fitz medical treatment and worry about extent of the injuries later. Once Fitz was on his way, Tom crossed over to Liv and checked on her and Lauren. Tom had to push Dominick off of Liv to get to her. That was how he knew. Liv looked as if she was going to take off running after Fitz, but her body gave out and her mind shut down.

Tom walked to the door and paused for a moment. He wondered if he should tell Liv the rest now, or wait until later. Deciding it would be better to wait until Fitz was with her, Tom left to grab the doctor.

* * *

Fitz was a madman on a mission. He was alert and although his chest was sore, it wasn't anything life threatening. So he simply couldn't understand why no one would allow him to see his wife.

"Mr. President, please calm down. We need to tend to your wound, then you can go see her."

"I'm fine, you said yourself the bullet only grazed me. Now either go get my wife or take me to her! NOW!"

The E.R. Doctor swallowed hard. She couldn't believe she was about to deny the president of the United States, but she needed to make sure there was no risk of even the smallest of infections. The bullet may not have entered his body, but the contact did cause his skin to tear.

"Mr. President, I cannot do that. Let me bandage your boo boo, and I will take you to your wife."

"Do you know who I am?" Fitz spat, not in the mood to play games. The last thing he remembered was Liv's gown covered in blood. He didn't know if it was hers or not.

Deciding to end this debate once and for all, the doctor delivered the final blow.

"Mr. President, while I know who you are, I also know who your wife is and I hate to break it to you, but I am far more afraid of what she will do to me if I don't bandage your wound before taking you to her than I am of what torture you could possibly conjure up simply because I can't give you a damn BandAid. I like my job, and I plan on keeping it. Now stop wasting time and sit still! Maybe if your good you'll get a lollipop!" The doctor managed to get out all in one breath. Fitz sighed as he realized he was being difficult. He nodded and the doctor took all of two minutes to clean his wound and place a large BandAid over it. She gave Fitz a minor pain reliever to help with the sting and the bruising on his chest, and stepped back.

"Now we can go see your wife. Here's your lollipop." She said, handing Fitz a cherry Blow Pop with a smile.

"But i like Apple!" Fitz countered. The doctor laughed and reached into her pocket, pulling out an Apple Blow Pop and handing it to Fitz. Fitz couldn't help but laugh at the doctor as he thanked her for the Blow Pop, and followed her to Liv's room.

Fitz walked through the door and froze as he watched his wife curled up into a ball, sobbing on the bed. He rushed over to her side and climbed into the bed behind her.

"Shhh, it's ok. We're ok, the baby is ok."

Fitz thought the words would calm Liv, but they only served to make her cries louder. Liv wasn't crying because she was sad, she was crying because she was thankful, thankful that everything actually turned out ok for their little family. They had originally planned on spending a few days at Camp David, opting to have the wedding reception upon their return. The news of Dominick's death changed that for Liv. Now, they would be spending the week in the residence as they prepared to lay a great man to rest.

Fitz held Liv and continued to speak soothing words into her ear. He sat up when he heard the door open and stood as he saw Tom standing in the doorway, Fitz felt sick as he watched his good friend try to speak while choking down the bile that was rising to his throat.

"Mr. President, we have the shooter." Tom said. Hearing these words caused Liv to jump out of bed and race over to Tom.

"Who? Who the hell do I have to thank for taking the life of my agent and friend, as well as permanently casting a shadow on what was supposed to be the greatest day of my life?! WHO TOM!?"

Tom swallowed hard as he watched Liv's rage slowly build. Even Fitz knew better than to touch her in this moment. He took a deep breath and looked Liv in the eyes.

"Cassidy Langston, ma'am. It appears that Daniel Douglas made it onto the guest list and Cassidy was his plus one. Because they had their own agents, none of the men thought to search the Vice Presidents husband and daughter for weapons. It isn't public knowledge yet of Sally Langston's betrayal. The nation still believes she holding her spot, not in..." Tom paused for a moment before continuing.

"Ma'am we have a full confession from Cassidy. Neither her mother, nor her father were aware of what she had planned. But ma'am, there is one more thing.

"What Tom? What can possibly be the icing on this cake?"

"The president wasn't the target."

"Then who the hell?" Liv asked as she felt the room begin to spin.

"You were."

* * *

**AN: I HAVE NO PROOF THAT AN OTTER BOX WILL SAVE YOUR LIFE IF YOU ARE SHOT! THIS IS FICTION SO IT WORKS HERE!**


	11. One Day

Liv and Fitz had finally arrived home to the residence and wanted nothing more than to wash away the gloom that hung over their day. The moment Liv stepped into the bedroom, she was out of her wedding gown and making her way towards the shower. Fitz sat on the bed and decided to wait until Liv came out to get in. As much as he wanted nothing more than to make love to his wife until their bodies fell limp from exhaustion, Fitz knew now was not the time.

"Fitz, are you coming?" Liv asked as she poked her head out of the bathroom door and noticed him sitting on the bed. Fitz didn't need to be asked twice, he was out of his clothes and behind Liv in a flash.

Liv grabbed Fitz's hand and led him into the shower behind her. They took turns washing each other's bodies, making sure to pay attention to every inch of flesh. There was nothing sexual about the shower, but the level of intimacy spoke volumes. They were both silently thanking God, that they were able to come home and share in this moment as husband and wife.

Liv could tell by Fitz's growing erection that he needed her just as badly as she needed him. It had been far too long, and in this moment, they needed the level of intimacy that could only be achieved by their bodies coming together as one. So Liv decided to pull the trump card.

"One day." Liv said simply as she took Fitz's face in her hands. "One day where you are not the president, and I am not the first lady. One day where Dominick didn't lose his life. One day where this is simply just our wedding day and you are a man, and I am a woman who just made a vow to God to be each other's one and only for as long as we both shall live. Just one day."

"One day. I'll make a brief speech in the pressroom, and then our one day will begin."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok. But before we go anywhere, or do anything, I need you to make love to me Fitz. I need you to make me feel alive."

Fitz lifted Liv and pressed her gently against the shower wall. Her legs effortlessly wrapped around his waist, as her fingers tenderly massaged his scalp. Their mouths came together and all the tension surrounding the moment disappeared as Fitz lowered Liv onto his erection.

They took their time, and moved together in perfect harmony. Every thrust, every moan, was a testimony of their undying love and affection. Liv held onto Fitz as tightly as she could and allowed him to take control of the moment.

Sensing her relinquishing control, Fitz took over the moment and began whispering in her ear just how thankful he was for her love. Fitz felt Liv's walls clenching as she buried he'd head into his neck. She bit down on his shoulder, as they reached their peak together.

Fitz set Liv down, and rewashed her body from head to toe. Once he had cleaned them both off, he helped her out of the shower and began drying her body. He then reached for her bottle of lotion, and made sure he covered every inch of her skin.

He walked her into the bedroom and knelt down, helping her step into her panties. He placed a kiss on her stomach, and then gently on her lips. He did all of this before he had even wrapped a towel around his own waist. He wanted Liv to know that no matter how big or small a task was, she and their unborn child would always come first in his life.

* * *

Fitz smiled as he and Liv entered the press room. Not a single seat was empty, and surprisingly it was quiet in there. No one knew as yet what Fitz's injuries were, but they would all know soon enough. Fitz took the podium for the first time with Liv as his first lady by his side. He waited for the cameras to begin rolling, and proceeded to address the nation as quickly as possible. He needed for their one day, to begin as quickly as possible.

"My fellow Americans, First Lady Grant..." Fitz paused as those words struck him hard. "Wow, First Lady, Olivia Grant and I stand before you today to thank you all for your prayers and support. While today was not the traditional wedding day that one would expect to have, we are thankful that the events that occurred immediately after, were not as disastrous as they could have been."

"We would also like to take a moment to to inform you that one of our agents selflessly gave his life to ensure the safety of my new bride. Because we are still searching for family to notify, we will not be releasing his name at the present time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe this is still my wedding day, so with that, We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming. Thank you all and God Bless America."

Liv and Fitz exited the stage and took off, making their way back to the residence. When Fitz turned and realized Liv was trailing him, he stopped and picked her up, and ran the rest of the way. When they entered the bedroom, Fitz tossed Liv onto the bed and just stared at her. All of the emotions from the entire day came flooding to the surface at once.

Olivia Pope was now his wife. She is carrying his child in her womb. The love of his life is finally his, and he almost lost her. Fitz shook his head, trying to rid the last thought from his mind.

**Flashback**

"Mr. President I'd like for you to meet the new head of the secret service." Cyrus said as he motioned for the woman to join them by the desk. Not really wanting to, but also not wanting to be rude, Fitz walked from behind the resolute desk and offered his hand to the woman.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." Fitz said as the woman took his hand for a handshake. Her hand was so soft. Fitz's mind began to wonder if the rest of her felt the same. He pictured helping her undress after a long day of work and making passionate love to her. Fitz felt a stirring him his pants at the thought of holding her in his arms after making love all night long. He pictured taking her right there on the resolute desk. He had become lost in his thoughts and hadn't even heard the woman speaking.

"Mr... President, are you ok?" The woman said for the third time. The look on her face showed genuine concern.

God, even the way she said Mr. President made him weak with desire. Fitz looked into her dark brown eyes and became lost. He saw himself with this woman years from now, there were children running around. Mellie had never given him children. They never seemed to get to the point in their relationship where they felt the timing was right. After a while, Fitz stopped asking for children. He could see himself raising a family with this woman and he didn't even know her name. Realizing that Cyrus was once again looking at him awkwardly, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." Fitz said as he shook his head trying willing the thoughts to leave him. He turned to the woman and offered a slight smile as an apology. She smiled and he began to melt from the inside out. Her smile was beautiful. It definitely lit up the room and removed all dread he had of facing the day. This woman was definitely going to be trouble.

"I didn't catch your name. You are?"

The woman looked up at him, her eyes judgmental at first. Fitz smiled and her eyes softened. Her lips curved upwards into another smile. She graced him with another beautiful, glorious, angelic smile that Fitz had already fallen in love with. The beautiful smile that was accented by such gorgeous full lips, lips that Fitz knew he would dream about kissing the rest of the day.

"Olivia….Pope."

Olivia Pope. That was the name of the angel that was sent to him. Olivia Pope. The two words that caused his heart beat harder than it ever had before. The two words that made his arms ache with need to hold her. The two words that sent a swarm of butterflies parading and dancing through his stomach. The two words that made his brain want to absorb everything there was to know about her. Things like her favorite color, her favorite meal, what she did on her days off, what made her want to become a secret service agent. A secret service agent. Fitz felt his heart sink as those words brought him back to reality.

Olivia Pope, the one woman in this world that was completely off limits. Or was she? Fitz didn't care about that answer. That would come later. For now, Fitz was determined to make this woman his. They had been in a room together for five minutes and he already belonged to her. He vowed to himself right then and there that he would stop at nothing to make her his.

"Well, if there is nothing else you need of me I will be on my way. I have a meeting with my team, and I don't want to keep you any longer Mr.… President." Olivia nodded towards the men and made her way out the door. Fitz could have sworn she winked at him, but he shook it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

"See there Fitz, that wasn't so bad now was it? She's quite the looker too. I'm sure you will have no problem gawking at her all day. If only I were straight." Cyrus said with a laugh.

Fitz looked at Cyrus wondering if it had been that obvious. When Cyrus shrugged at his lack of response, Fitz knew his thoughts were safe. Cyrus turned and left the oval to continue his day. Fitz returned to his desk and tried as hard as he could to focus but he couldn't. He knew he had to think of a reason, any reason to talk to her, and he had to do it soon. Operation Olivia Grant was officially underway.

**Present**

There was only one thing Fitz needed to focus on in this moment. Operation Olivia Grant was a success.

Liv sat up and realized that even though Fitz was staring at her, he was no longer with her. She got up on her knees, and wiped the lone tear that fell from his eye. She cupped the back of his head in her hands, and pulled him down to rest on her bosom.

The moment Fitz's head touched Liv's chest, the flood gates opened. As hard as he tried, he couldn't hold back any longer. He almost lost the love of his life and for what? Because Cassidy's mother put a hit out on his life a year ago and Liv was the one who stopped it? Maybe in her 16 yr old mind that made sense, but the young girl had unknowingly, or uncaringly ended her own life before it even began.

Liv held her husband as he cried against her chest and vowed that she would be there for him however he needed her to be in this moment. Liv spoke soft words of love into Fitz's ear and assured him that she was safe, she wasn't going anywhere for a very long time. Liv could tell her words had done something to Fitz as he began to bare his weight on her until she was laying back on the bed.

The look in Fitz's eyes when he looked at her sent chills down Liv's spine. She saw love, lust, and fear in them. She knew he felt as if he failed her. They had just taken their vows, and he failed to keep her safe not even 20 minutes later.

"Fitz, it's ok. I'm safe. I'm here. One day remember?" Liv said as she began pecking Fitz's lips slowly. The fire and force in which Fitz returned the kiss surprised Liv as he laid her down, and instantly began roaming her body. Fitz removed Liv's bra and wasted no time ripping her panties off of her body. Liv closed her eyes and braced herself for the ride she was sure would soon follow, but what Fitz did next shocked her.

Fitz took his time and went slow. He kissed his way up and down her body, not missing an inch of skin. He was gentle when he drew her nipples into his mouth, and sucked them til she was raw. The love marks he left on her neck and between her thighs , were not so much Fitz marking his territory, but a showing of worshipping what was still his. In this moment he was not the president and she was not the first lady. They were simply Fitz and Livvie Grant.

Fitz was gentle when he began slowly pumping his fingers in an out of her core, applying just enough pressure to her nub, the way he knew drove her insane. Liv was so caught up in the pleasure he was giving her that the burning of the tears that were falling onto her stomach shocked her out of the moment. Liv reached out to him and slowly wiped his tears while staring lovingly into his eyes.

Liv's hands found their way into Fitz's hair, and that small reassurance alone, set Fitz's body on fire. His eyes became dark and full of lust as he looked up at his wife for the first time in a new light. He eyes never left hers, and his hand remained protectively over her womb as his mouth latched onto her sensitive nub.

Liv shot off the bed as Fitz hungrily switched between drawing patterns on the bundle of nerves, and sucking on it hard. His fingers were pumping in and out of her head at a rapid pace, but no so much to where it would hurt her. It didn't take long until Liv was thrashing about on the bed, fisting whatever amount of sheets her hands could hold.

"Fitz" Liv moaned loudly as her husband continued to pleasurable assault on her body. The room began to spin and Liv felt the pressure build to the point of spontaneous combustion. With one final flick of his tongue, Liv came hard, screaming his name followed by a string of obscenities.

"Mmmm, you have a very dirty mouth for a first lady. I like it." Fitz said as he climbed up Liv's body. His lips came crashing down on hers, and she knew in an instant that he was coming back to her.

"Oh really? Well, let me show how dirty this mouth can be. Mr... President..."

Liv used all of her strength to flip them over on the bed so she was on top. Liv became wild as her mouth latched onto Fitz's neck. She bit and sucked so hard, she knew she left a mark. The fact that she could mark the leader of the free world in such an intimate way only served to spur Liv on more.

She descended his body, peppering kisses along the way. As she reached his erection, Liv couldn't help but admire exactly what her husband was working with. She took the length into her hands and stroked him a few times before running her tongue along the protruding vein.

"Livvie..."

Liv looked at Fitz and their eyes locked as she swirled her tongue around the tip, before swallowing him as far as she could into her throat. Fitz's hands found Liv's curls as her head bobbed up and down, pleasuring her husband in a way only she was allowed. She sucked him hard, alternating between strokes, until Fitz felt a familiar tightening below.

"Livvie wait, not like this." Fitz pleaded as he gently pushed his wife up and flipped them over so he was on top.

Fitz's lips found Liv's once again, this time his kisses were slow and deep. His tongue entered her mouth the same time he slid into her core. The dual penetration almost made Liv reach her peak on the spot.

His thrusts were slow and deep, each one hitting Liv in a spot no other man will ever know. They stared into one another's eyes as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and began matching him thrust for thrust. They moved in a way that spoke the words neither of them were able to in that moment. Fitz pressed his body as close to Liv's as he could, making sure to not add pressure to her abdomen.

"Fitz... baby" was all Liv needed to say. Fitz lifted Liv's legs onto his shoulder and placed her hands above her head, allowing their fingers to intertwine. His thrust became harder and faster as he driver repeatedly into the depths of Liv's walls. He felt Liv clenching around his length and knew he would be following her this time. Fitz's body took on an animalistic urgency as he began driving into his wife like it was his last hope of survival. Liv held Fitz's hands as tightly as she could and screamed his name as he pushed them both over a cliff.

Fitz lowered Liv's legs and rested his head on her chest as they both struggle to breathe. She stroked his hair and placed kisses on his forehead and smiled that for just this day, their wedding day, in this moment, nothing else mattered but the two of them. They laid there, bodies intertwined until the drifted off to sleep.

XX

It was 6 pm when Liv finally stirred. She sat up and looked over, and smiled when she realized Fitz was still asleep. Liv untangled her body from his, care as to not wake him. Grabbing her self phone, Liv made her way into the bathroom.

She sat on the counter, and searched through her contacts. She hesitated for a moment before pressing call. The other person on the other end picked up on the third ring.

"Olivia, to what do I owe the honor of your call?" he said, his voice groggy from sleep.

"It has been a while hasn't it? I really miss you."

"I miss you too. But you're married to the POTUS now. There is no way we can possibly see one another without raising suspicion." he said. Liv didn't think he would miss her. It had been so long since they'd seen one another.

"I am, but, I need to see you today. As soon as possible."

"Olivia?"

"Please? I really need this, and maybe we can catch up afterwards."

There was a long silence that immediately followed before the man on the other end responded.

"Ok, I'll meet with you. Can you get away from your detail?"

"That is not an option."

"Ok, well, we'll deal with that when the time comes. How long until I get to see you?"

"I can be there in 30 minutes."

"Ok, see you then Olivia."

"Bye."

Liv crept back into the bedroom and got dressed as quickly as she possibly could, before tip toeing out of the bedroom and collecting her agents. A wicked smile graced her face as she pondered all she would do when she arrived at her location.

* * *

Cassidy Langston has yet to realize that she has made the biggest mistake of her life. As her mother sits on the phone with her, Sally in Guantanamo, Cassidy in the pentagon, both chained at the hip and wrists, she is about to realize just how royally fucked she truly is.

"Cassidy Margaret Langston, have you lost your damn mind! Do you realize what you have done? You have not only injured the President of the United States, no, that would be bad enough if that were all you have done. You my dear, sweet, idiotic child have pissed off Olivia Pope. 16 or not, she will be out for your blood."

"She took you and she killed Uncle Hal! She deserves to pay!" Cassidy screamed her reasoning into the phone.

"Cassidy, my dear, sweet Cassidy. Olivia Pope is a weed in our garden. What have I told you about weeds?"

Sally could feel her anger rising as Cassidy sat silently on the other end. "I asked you a question Cassidy Margaret!"

"We let them grow." Cassidy mumbled over the line.

"We let them grow. And you my dear, just tried to attack the biggest weed of them all. To make matters worse, there is nothing I can do to save you. I will pray for you my child." with that Sally hung up.

Cassidy slouched down in her chair as she replayed the conversation in her head. She swallowed hard as her mother's words sank in. She didn't know much about Olivia Pope, but she knew if her mother was afraid of her, it was for good reason. Cassidy was transferred back to her cell, and was beginning to fall asleep when she heard a loud noise booming through the halls. She began to shake as she heard a woman's voice follow immediately behind it.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Madame First Lady..."

"WHERE THE HELL IS CASSIDY LANGSTON!"

A few seconds later Cassidy jumped as the door to her cell swung open. She began to shake as Liv entered the small room, with a man standing beside her. Liv walked to Cassidy until there was no space left between them.

"Cassidy. Margaret. Langston tell me, what brings you to the bowels of the American prison system."

Cassidy was growing more afraid by the second. She knew she'd have to deal with Olivia Pope sooner or later, but she was hoping it would have been later... Much later. Cassidy prayed her southern charm would get her out of this situation.

"Madame first lady, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Dear, sweet Cassidy, you should know by now that I am everywhere. You see, I came to have a sit down with you, one on one. Apparently I have done something to piss you off to the point you thought it ok to attempt to kill me and my husband on my wedding day? Your mother made the mistake of pissing me once, it didn't work out so well for her."

Liv looked back to make sure the man that entered the room with her was still there. She turned back to Cassidy, and smiled at the girl menacingly.

"Oh and Cassidy, one more thing before we begin this girl talk."

"Ye-yes Madame first lady?"

She looked into the frightened girl's eyes before placing her mouth by Cassidy's ear.

"I'd like for you to meet my father, Rowan Pope."


End file.
